A Niley Story
by JoBrosAreHOT
Summary: A Niley story is about Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus' relationship. They are dating, and their will be fights, possibly breakups, a lot of romance. I hope you enjoy reading it. I enjoy making it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was half past noon on a Saturday, and Nick and Miley could be found cuddled together on Jonas' sofa. They were watching one of Miley's favorite movies. The Notebook. Nick wasn't such a big fan of the movie, but when Miley gave him the sad puppy face, he couldn't turn her down.

"Isn't this movie so romantic, I mean he reads her the story of their love every single day." Miley said.

"Yeah, I guess." Was Nick's reply.

Miley turned her head up to look at his face.

"I can't believe you don't like this movie." Miley said, she knew he wasn't into romantic movies, but The Notebook was so amazing.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, I said I'd prefer to watch Transformers." Nick said looking at her.

"Transformers is cool, but nothing beats The Notebook." She said as Joe walked into the living room. Joe looked at the t.v. then sighed.

"The Notebook again, seriously Miley, how many times can you watch a movie until you get tired of it." Joe asked. He had seen it playing at least ten times.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't Mandy like to watch romantic movies?" Miley asked Joe. She knew Mandy pretty well since she was dating Nick, and Mandy was dating Joe, they bumped into each other a lot at the Jonas house. Miley looked at Joe.

"No, she likes action movies." He said with a smile. He was glad his girlfriend wasn't into romance films, he hated watching them.

"Or maybe that's just what she tells you." Miley told him. She knew for a fact that Mandy was a huge fan of romance movies, and knew she hadn't told Joe, since she knew he wasn't a fan.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked now worried.

"Nothing, just teasing you." She said, which was half true.

When Frankie came in, the youngest, and cutest Jonas, Joe and him began to wrestle. They were making it nearly impossible to hear the movie. Miley sighed, and leaned forward to grab the remote, she hit the stop button making the screen on the t.v. go blue.

"To noisy to watch a movie now, do you wanna take a walk?" Miley asked Nick.

"Sure, lets go." He said standing up, and then helping her up. He took her had in his and they said a quick goodbye to the other Jonas', an left out the front door.

It was a very nice day, all sunny and warm. it was hardley ever like this anymore, it was always raining, or a hundred degrees out. They had choose the perfect day to go for a walk.

"Sorry the movie got wrecked." Nick told Miley.

"It's okay, it's such a nice day out, we shouldn't waste it inside watching a movie anyways." She said and smiled at him.

Miley and Nick had been dating for about two months now. They had met each other five months ago when the Jonas family moved into the house next door to Miley. She became good friends with all four Jonas brothers, and they would hang out all the time. It wasn't until Nick and Miley knew each other for a good three months that they began dating. When they first met, Miley was in a relationship with Cody Linley, and Nick was dating someone too. Miley never did find out who he had been dating, it was some fan was all she knew. Her relationship with Cody didn't work out, and they split three months ago. There was no major heart break, or anger in their breakup, they just didn't feel the same about each other, romantically that is. They were able to remain good friends though, which Miley lwas glad of.

"Joe can be kind of immature sometimes." Nick told Miley.

Miley raised her eyebrow at him and said."Kind of?"

Nick laughed. "Okay, he is immature." She was right, Joe had always been like the youngest brother, even though he was te second oldest.

"Joe's cool. He not annoying or anything, just has bad timing."Miley said. Joe did tend to interrupt them when they were trying to watch movies, or have a nice calm dinner together, but you got use to it.

"Yeah but now that he's got a girlfriend, finally maybe he'll spend more of his time out, or locked in his bedroom making out." Nick said laughing at the end.

Miley joined in the laughing. "Yeah, it sure took him long enough to talk to Mandy, she had been crushing on him for ever." Miley said. She wasn't friends with Mandy until Joe had began dating her, but she knew who she was because Joe was always talking about how hot she looked, or how she waved to him.

"She was crushing on him?" Nick asked, surprised.

Miley gave him a look of total confusion. "Yeah, didn't you know, she was always waving at him, and smiling. It was so obvious. I swear if a girl doesn't come up to you and plant one on you, you won't ever realize we like you. You boys are so clueless" She said. Her and nick had similar problems. She would flirt with him, and try her best to get him to realize she liked him, but that didn't work out so well. It wasn't until she had to have Kevin tell Nick she liked him, that he asked her out.

"We're not clueless, we just don't pick up on subtle flirting." He said standing strong, even though he knew she was right.

"Whatever, all I know its that you never did pick up on my flirting, I had to have Kevin tell you I liked you." She said.

"I was young then, I didn't know about flirting." Nick said with a smile, it was only two months ago.

"Sure, Nick, whatever you say." Miley told him smiling.

They walked all the way down the street until they got to the park, where they played on the swings for a few minutes and then had to head back home. Nick was supose to rehearse with his brothers for a concert they had in a few days. Miley decided to tag along and listen to them practice, like she did every chance she got. She loved hearing them play.

A.N. So this is my first story, and I would greatly appreciate reviews. I'm curious to know what you think about my writing, i know it isn't the best, but i hope someone enjoys reading it.

I love Miley Cyrus and I love Nick Jonas (and Joe, Kevin and Frankie) and I love Niley. So I wanted to make a Niley story.

I have chapters 1-14 typed up already, which I'll slowly start posting if people like this one. So review please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"NO, it goes S.O.S., Hold On, then Hello Beautiful." Kevin yelled at Joe

Joe held up a peice of paper that he had scribled the names of their songs down on. "No, S.O.S., Hold On That's Just The Way We Roll, then Hello Beautiful." He told Kevin.

Nick and MIley just walked into the game rom, also used to rehearse their music in. They could hear the yelling from down stairs. When kevin spotted Nick he hurried over to him.

"Nick will you pelase tell Joe that it goes S.O.S., Hold On, then Hello Beautiful." Kevin asked Nick still loking at Joe, who just rushed over to Nick flaping the piece of paper he had in his hand in Nick's face.

"No Nick, please tell Kevin it goes S.O.S., Hold On That's Just The Way We Roll, then Hello Beautiful." Joe said.

"Your both wrong. It goes S.O.S. Hold On Goodnight and Goodbye That's Just The Way We Roll, then Helloe Beautiful." Nick told them, the went to get a peice of paper, and pencil and began to write down the order the songs went in. He handed it to Kevin.

"There." Nick said rolling his eyes.

"How come he gets to hold the paper?"Joe asked trying to start trouble.

"See what I have to go through." Nick said to Miley, who was still standing by the door watching everyone fight.

"Poor baby." She said smiling and then kissed him.

Joe made a huge deal about covering his eyes, and pretedning to puke."Excuse me, but we're still in the room." He said.

Miley laughed, and sat down the the spare chair as Nick walked over grabbed his guitar, and hit joe in the arm. Two hours and fifteen minutes and three fights later, they were done rehearsing.

"You guys rocked, great job." Miley said clapping her hands playfully.

"Thanks." All three brothers said together.

The door bell rang an Joe ran out of the room quiker then Miley had ever seen him run before.

"It must be Mandy." Miley said, then lookd at Nick shaking her head. "That boys gonna get himslf hurt running down the stairs like that." She said lauging softly.

"Tell me about it, well bye guys, see ya later, I'm off to pinkberry." Kevin said as he packed up his guitar and left, leaving Miley and Nick alone.

Nick walked overcto Miley, and kissed her softly on her lips. Miley smiled and kissed him again, this time making it last a little longer.

She pulled away after a mintue."Nick I need to tell you something." She said looking at him.

"You can tell me anything." Nick said, kind of concerned, but not to much.

Miley waited a minute before speaking, trying to find the right words."I just got my new tour scheadule, remeber the tour that was gona start the thirtyth?" She asked him, and after he nodded his head, she spoke again. "Well I just found out that they bumped it to the twentyth." She told him.

"That sucks." Nick said. It was already the second, they thought they had twenty eight days left together, but now they only had eighteen.

"No it doesn't" Miley told him with a smile.

"What doyou mean, you're leaving ten day sooner then we thought." He asked confused.

"Yeah, but the reason why we're heading out sooner, is because we're adding another group to the tour, as an opending act." She told him, still smiling.

"Who?" Nick asked, still confused about why Miley was so happy about leaving him sooner.

"That Jonas Brothers!" Miley said.

"What, that's asweome, when was this decided?" He asked now smiling.

"I dunno, I just found out this morning, and I've been wating or the perfect time to tell you." She said and kissed him on the lips." We're gonna get to be together for three whole months." She told him. She couldn't wait.

After a few mintues of talking about the tour, and a few more kisses, they emerged downstairs in the kitchen, where they found Joe and Mandy standing by the stove staring down at a pot of water.

"A watched pot never boils." Miley told them smiling.

"Why are you so smiley?" Joe asked without even looking at her.

"How do you know I'm smiling?" She asked him.

"Becaue I do, now why are you so smiling, did you and Nicky get all kissy upstairs?" He said still staring at the pot.

Miley rolled her eyes, even though he couldnt see her. "No. I just foud out that the jonas Brothers are the opening act for my new tour!" She told him.

Joe turned aorund so fast that he nearly caught his hair on fire."What? We're going on tour together?" He said a smile spreading across his face.

"Yep. We leave on the twentyth, so you better make sure you stock up on hair products to last you for three months." Nick told him, smirking.

Joe glared at him, then turned to Mandy."Well I gess we have three months of making out to do in eighten days, better get to it." He told her smiling a very goofy smile.

Mandy just rolled her eyes."I'm so happy for you guys. Miley I'm putting you in charge of Joe while I'm not with him. You have to make sure he remembers to stay away from clifs, and walls, glassa and apearently sotves. okay?" She said laughing.

"Of course Mandy, I'll watch him like a hawk." She said looking at Joe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It was five in the morning and the day Miley and the Jonas Brothers were leaving for their three month tour.

At The Cyrus house...

"Miles, get up bud, you gotta get ready to leave." Billy Ray said to his daughter who was still asleep in her bed.

She rolled over and mumbled about wanting to sleep more.

"Come on honey, get up." Billy Ray said.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up." She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked up at her dad, who was standing there looking sad, like he was looseing his daughter. She stood up and hugged him.

"It's okay daddy, I'll call you everyday, and you can visit all the time." She said. She herself was feeling a little sad about leaving her whole family too. It wasn't like she got to be around them all the time, seeing how half of them lived in Tennesee, and her dad had his own career that took him away on tours too.

"I know bud, but it's still hard to see my baby girl leave me." He hugged her once more, then left so she could get dressed.

At the Jonas house...

"Wake up, you guys are leaving today!!!" Frankie yelled from the stairs. He had been awake for about an hour now, waiting for five o'clock to come around so he could wake everyone else up.

A few minutes later all thee boys appeared down stairs dressed, and still asleep.

"Why did we have to get up so early?" Joe asked as he leaned over his coffee cup full of the black liquid he hated, but choose to drink since it was so early.

"Because Billy Ray said it's better to leave early, then to leave later." Kevin answered him. He was slightly more awake then Joe, but still sleepy.

"Nick, it's your girlfriend's father that made us get up so early, so I'm gonna hit you when I wake up." Joe told Nick, but didn't get an answer.

"Nick. Nick. Nick."Joe kept repeating the name, waiting for Nick to answer.

Kevin looked over at him then turned his head backto face Joe, who was halfway hrough saying Nick's name whenKevin cut him off.

"He's asleep, idiot." He told his brothers.

Joe finally lifted his head up to look over at Nick.He was sitting on the couch and sound asleep.

"How can he sleep like that?" Kevin asked after he also saw Nick sleeping.

Joe smiled and stood up. He walked over to the freezer, and got out an ice cube. He then walked over to Nick and pulled the top of his shirt open, and dropped the ice cube on his chest. Nick woke up within seconds, and jumped up trying to get the ice cube out of his shirt.

"Joe!." Nick said and began chasing him around the house.

Miley was walking over to the Jonas house after putting on jeans, and a t-shirt. She walked up the walk way and knocked on the Jonas' front door. After a minute, Kevin opened the door and let her in.

"Man, you look like you haven't slept in a week." He said. Miley looked at him.

"Thanks Kevin." She said rolling her eyes playfully.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said just as Nick and Joe ran by. Nick was still chasing him.

Joe spotted Miley and smiled at her, but continued running. Nick hadn't even noticed her standing there next to Kevin.

"What did Joe do?" She asked Kevin looking at him.

"Joe put and ice cube down Nick's shirt while he was asleep on the couch." Kevin informed her.

Miley nodded her head. This didn't surprise her, Joe did things like that to Nick all the time, in fact all four boys pulled pranks like that all the time.

After a few minutes, Nick came walking into the room and saw Miley.

"Hey Miles." He said in a rather cherry voice for someone who just got woke up with an ice cube down their shirt.

"Hey." Miley said, then kissed him quickly.

Joe came back into the room, and he seemed to have had something poured over his head,

"Nicholas, decided to pour a bottle of water on my head. Now my hair needs to be re-done!" He said storming of and running up the stairs.

"Hardly any water even got on his head most of it went on the floor." Nick told Keven and Miley.

'And I'm guessing you didn't clean it up" Mrs. Jonas asked as she walked down stairs.

Nick looked back at her, then turned around and walked back into the kitchen to clean the water up.

"Sorry mom." He mumbled as he passed her. Miley laughed and sat down on the couch next to Frankie.

"Hey Frankie." Miley said with a smile.

"Hi Miley, are you excited about your tour?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, very excited. I'm gonna miss you though." She said. She patted her lap and he came over and sat with her.

Kevin sat down in the chair across the room, and picked up the newspaper. He lowered it and looked at Miley and Frankie.

"Why do you look like you haven't slept in a week?" He asked.

"I was up late last night packing, and talking to Emily, Mitchel, and Cody. I hadn't seen them in a while, and I wanted to say bye to them." She told Kevin.

He nodded. "Well you'll have plenty of time to sleep on the bus, well that is if you don't mind waking up with your hands glued together, or your clothes thrown out the window. You are going to be living with Joe after all." He said. He wasn't joking either.

Miley yawned and nodded."I know, I'm already prepared to not get any sleep for the next three months." She said laughing.

Nick returned a few minutes later and sat down next to Frankie and Miley.

"Sorry it took so long, I got a lecture from mom." Nick said.

"You didn't miss anything." Frankie said. He got up and ran of to the kitchen to get breakfast. Miley scooted closer to Nick and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Nick smiled. Kevin got up folded the newspaper, and walked off into the kitchen to get something to eat as well, leaving Nick and Miley alone.

"I'm so happy we're gong on tour together." Miley said looking at Nick.

"I know, it's gonna be awesome." Nick said. He was really happy that they weren't gonna be seperated from each other for three months.

"I cant wait ot leave! There's nothing like being out on the road." She smiled. She loved going on tour and now that she didn't have to leave Nick, she was even happeir.

"I know it's an awesome feeling, especially since we'll be on the road together." He said and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss. They kissed for a few minutes until they heard footsteps, and figured there was gonna be a loud, Gross, or Get A Room, any second. They looked behind the couch and saw Joe running down the stairs, his hair was back to the normal Joehawk.

"Well I feel better." Joe said happily.

"Really, you look worse." Nick said to him.

Joe glared and walked into the kitchen to get breakfast, so Nick and Miley follwed. They needed to eat before they left. Nothing sucked more then being stuck on a bus and being hungry.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas Brothers.

Chapter four

---------------------------------

After Miley and the Jonases ate they began to pack their tour bus.

Miley came walking out of her house carrying a large suitcase. Joe was already in the tour bus flipping through the channels on the t.v. He looked at Miley as she walked through the door.

"God, how much stuff are you bringing?"He asked looking at the suitcase she had sat down on the floor.

"This is just my Hannah stuff. Clothes, shoes, make-up, I still have my other suitcase full of the clothe I wear as Miley." She informed him.

"We're gonna need a bigger bus." He said sarcastically.

She gave him a playful annoyed look, and ran back to her house to get the rest of her stuff.

When she came back to the bus she heard Kevin and Joe arguing about something, while Nick fixed his bunk.

"What are they fighting about?" Miley asked Nick.

"Joe filled Kevin's bunk with his shoes cause he couldn't find anywhere else to put them." Nick told her stretching a blanket across the bed.

"Joe, I sleep here, not your shoes!" Yelled Kevin throwing several pairs of shoes down on the floor between the beds, blocking the hallway.

Miley went in the back of the bus where the closets were and began to unpack her suitcases. She got two closets, one for Hannah and one for Miley. Joe wasn't to happy about this. He thought he should get two closets also cause he had bigger clothes.

"Fine I'll just put these in one of Miley's closets." Joe yelled and went to where Miley was.

"Excuse me, but my closets are full of my own shoes and clothes." Miley told him.

"It's not fair you get two closets." He told her. "You can share." He said giving her the puppy dog face that she couldn't help but say yes too.

She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Fine, but only five pairs in each closet." She told him. He smiled and began stuffing shoes in each closet as she began hanging her clothes up.

Twenty minutes later Joe and Miley had finished unpacking their shoes, and clothes, and went back inside the Jonas house to say their final goodbyes before leaving.

Miley hugged her dad, mom, brothers and sisters as Nick, Joe and Kevin hugged their mom and dad, and Frankie. Miley hugged Frankie and said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs.Jonas, then they all went into the bus, and waved good bye as they drove off.

-----------------------------------------

A.N.

Sorry this chapter was shorter then the others. I'll post the next one soon. I hope you liked it! Review please!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas Brothers.

Chapter five

---------------------------------------------

They had been on tour for five days now, and they had had three shows. Things were going pretty smoothly in the bus, everyone seemed to be getting alone pretty well. The only problem is there wasn't enough mirrors in the bus, so each morning there was always a fight over who got to use the mirror first. Miley usually got to, since she stayed out of the fight and waited until the boys weren't looking, and snuck in and got her make-up and hair done before they even noticed her.

"Brittany Spears looks good bald." Joe said while he was watching E!news

Everyone looked up at him.

"What, she does." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, that's weird." Nick said, then went back to tuning his guitar.

Miley was in the middle of writing a new song and having major writers block when Nick came over and sat by her.

"Hey." Nick said, smiling to her.

"Hey, what's up?" Miley asked.

Nick shrugged. "I'm bored." He told her.

Miley agreed that she was bored to, so they began to play truth or dare. Kevin and Joe joined in too.

Miley, truth or dare?" Kevin asked her,

She thought for a second, she decided to go with truth since it was safer.

"Truth." She told him.

"Who was your first kiss?" He asked her.

"Cody Linley." She told him. She had to kiss him for an episode of Hannah Montana about a year and a half ago.

"Joe, truth or dare?" Miley asked.

"Truth." He told her.

"What is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you on stage?" She asked him.

"At concert about a year ago, I was singing and I looked down to see a big hole in my pants, and lets just say it was in a spot you don't want to be seen." Joe told her, then added."Or the time I got my head caught in a tambourine." Joe said, then looked at nick and smirked.

"Nick, truth or dare?" Nick said dare, being the only brave one.

"I dare you to tell Miley what you said about her the first time you met her."Joe said. Nick looked at him.

Miley looked at Nick, wondering what he had said about her. Was it something bad, insulting, or was it something good?

"I uh, said you seemed a little annoying, and that you talked a lot." He said looking down. Then looked back up at her and added." But that was before I knew you." He said in a desperate voice trying to make things better. All Miley did was laugh.

"It's okay Nick, I do talk a lot, and I could be taken for annoying. I'm not upset." She told him kissing his cheek.

Nick looked up at Joe, revenge in his eyes.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Joe said.

"I dare you to tell Miley what you said about her when you first saw her."Nick said.

Joe blushed, then looked up at Miley. "I said you were really hot." He told her.

Miley smiled, she didn't know what to say though.

"Kevin truth or dare."Joe asked.

"Truth." Kevin said. He wasn't stupid enough to have said dare, not with Joe being the one to give him the dare.

"What's you deepest darkest secret?" Joe asked him.

Kevin looked at him and said. "I live in the year 3000." He wasn't stupid enough to answer the question honestly. Joe just rolled his eyes at him.

-------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

So I know the last part was really lame, but it was late when I was writing this, sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Review please!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas Brothers

Chapter six

----------------------------------------

Miley was in her buck, sound asleep when she felt a light tapping on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Nick looking at her. She looked at the clock and saw that it was two fifteen in the morning.

"Nick, it's two in the morning, why re you awake, and dressed?" She asked noticing that he was fully dressed with a jacket and everything.

"We stopped driving for a little while, and I tough it would be nice to go for a walk, just us. And since it's two in the morning, there won't be anyone else up, so no fans or anything." He told her. They had agreed to keep their relationship out of the public eye, so as far as the fans knew, they were just friends.

Miley smiled and sat up. "That sounds great, give me five minutes to change." She told him, then he left so she could change.

Five minutes later she came out of her bunk, dressed, and ready to go. He smiled at her and they left the bus. it was a little cold out, but not that much. Nick reached down and grabbed Miley's hand as they walked.

"It's really pretty out." Miley said.

"Yeah it is." Nick agreed. They walked for a few minutes before spotting a bench, and sitting down. Miley leaned her head on his shoulder, and cuddled up next to him. Nick wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Miley, I...I love you." Nick told her looking down at her.

Miley leaned her head up to look at him. They had never said I love you, to each other before. She was kind of surprised.

"You don't have to say it back, I just wanted you to know." Nick said after Miley hadn't aid anything back for a little bit.

Miley realized she was quit, and finally spoke up.

"No, Nick, it's not that. I was just surprised, that's all." She told him, then went silent for another minute. "We've never said that before." She said, stating the obvious. Nick nodded his head

"I know." He said, sounding a bit upset.

Miley had never said that to any boy before, it was something that she thought shouldn't be blurted out unless you really one hundred percent sure felt that way about someone. She was pretty sure she felt that way about Nick, but was a little scared to say it.

"Nick I..." Right as she was about to tell him, two girls saw them and started yelling their names wanting autographs. They were heading over to them, so Nick and Miley quickly sat up, and tried their best to look as if they were just sitting around talking, like friends, nothing more.

They spent five minute talking and signing stuff for them, and then they were asked if they were together, like dating.

"Oh, no, we're just good friends." Miley said to the one girl and Nick nodded.

They decided to head back to the bus to make sure no one else saw them together. They didn't say anything to each other on the way back, nor did they hold hands, things were kind of weird at the moment.

Once they got back to the bus, and were safely inside behind the closed doors, Nick spoke.

"Look, I didn't mean to freak you out, or anything. I just feel that way, and I wanted you to know, It's okay if you don't feel that way too." He told her.

Miley was sure she did feel that way, and wanted to tell him.

"Nick I love you too." She told him. "I was just scared to say it, but I do love you." She leaned in a kissed him.

They cuddled together on the couch and began watching a movie, but twenty minutes into it, they were fast asleep.

---------------------------------

A.N.

I don't know hythese chapters keep getting shoter. I; sorry. I hope you liked this chapter Review Please!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas Brothers.

Chapter seven

------------------

"Awwwww, isn't that cute!" Miley heard Joe's voice fill the room. She opened her eyes and saw him and Kevin standing in front the her and Nick, who were still cuddled together on the couch.

She looked at Nick, who was still asleep and poked his arm. "Nick wake up." She said, slowly sitting up.

"Why are you two on the couch, I saw both of you go to bed in your bunks last night?" Asked Kevin.

Nick had woken up, and was sitting up and rubbing his eye. "We went for a walk, and then stated watching a movie." He told them.

"I guess we fell asleep." Miley said looking at Nick and smiling. He smiled back at her.

"What are you two so smiley about?" Joe asked raising his eyebrows, clearly curious.

"Nothing." Miley said before standing up and heading into the bathroom to do her make-up and hair.

She returned to the living room several minutes later to find Joe Kevin and Nick all deep in conversation, that stoped the second they saw her.

"What?" She asked as they looked at her."

"Nothing." They all said at the same time.

Miley shrugged and went to the kitchen area and pend the small fridge that held sodas. she grabbed a coke, and opened the top. Joe walked by her and smiled. He then said. "I sure love, soda." Miley looked at him, then realized what they were all talking about. She looked at Nick, and raised an eyebrow.

"You told them?" She asked him.

He nodded his head. She sighed and looked at Joe. He just smiled at her at first, then he spoke.

"So I hear you love my brother." Joe asked her.

"Yes." Was all Miley said.

"Okay then, now that that's cleared up. We weren't sure if Nicholas was lying or not." Joe said looking at Nick. "Guess you weren't" He added.

"Told you." Nick said to him.

Miley rolled her eyes and sat down next to Nick on the couch.

"It's okay that I told them, right?" Nick asked Miley.

Miley nodded he head. "Of course they're you brothers." She said. She had expected him to tell Joe an Kevin.

Nick put his arm around Miley, and they leaned back against the couch.

"Have you called Mandy latly?" Kevin asked Joe.

Joe just shook his head.

"Why, trouble in paradise?" Kevin pushed.

"No, we just decided to take a break while I'm on tour, that's all." Joe said. "You know, I can't be on tour with all the girls screaming my name and throwing themselves at me, and be in a relationship." He said, trying to act as if it didn't bother him.

"Sure Joe." Kevin said.

Joe walked across the room to where the driver was. "Hey are we gonna be passing by any fast food places, cause I need food?" He asked him. The driver told him they would be passing an in&out burger in like five minutes. Joe smiled and sat down while he waited.

Miley, Joe, Kevin, and Nick all walked out of the bus and went inside in&out burger. It only had a few other people in it, so they decided to sit down and eat. They were all a little tired of being inside the bus all the time.

"Four large fries, and four hamburgers." Joe began telling the lady at the counter.

"Joe, Miley's a vergitarian.."Nick interupted.

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry. make that three burgers,and one..." Joe looked at Miley.

"Salad." She told the lady.

"And then four cokes." Joe finished. He paid, then they picked up the tray of food and sat down.

Miley sat down in one side on the booth and Nick sat down next to her. Joe and Kevin sat across from them.

"So, do you ever eat meat?" Joe asked Miley.

"Nope." Miley answered. She had given up meat a long time ago, and stuck with it.

"That's horrible." Joe said taking a bite of his burger.

Miley rolled her eyes and began to eat her salad.

Twenty minutes later they were all huddled together talking about the upcoming concert.

"It's gonna rock. I can't wait." Kevin said while he checked his pone for messages. He was always on his Iphone.

"I know. I'm so excited." Miley said clapping her hands together.

Nick smiled and started to put his arm around Miley, like he always did, but Miley moved away.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Hello, public place, anyone could see." She told him. She really didn't want people to know they were dating. her relationship with Cody was really hard because all the fans knew they were together, and it made it impossible to go out in public together. She didn't want that to happen with Nick and her.

"Right." Nick said pulling his arm back to his side.

"Why don't you guys just let it out already, its not that big of a deal." Joe said

Miley looked over at him."Not that big of a deal, have you picked up a tiger beat lately? Almost every ariticle with me or or you guys in it says something about us 'dating', and no one has any proof, could you imagine what it would be like if they did?" She asked him.

"Whatever." Joe said taking a drink of his coke.

"Come one, we've got to had back to the bus and get going. We still ahev two hours until we get to the venue, and we only have five hours till the show." Kevin told them after hanging up his phone.

---------------------------

A.N.

I tried to make this one longer, it's still not the longest, but I'm working on it. Letme know what you guys think about this chapter be posting reviews!!!

And thank you to everyone who has left reviews, i love reading them!!! And I'm glad you like the story so far!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer"I do NOT own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas Brothers.

Chapter eight

------------------------------------

"Five minutes people, five minutes." Kevin yelled.

"Yes Kevin, we heard you two minutes ago." Nick told him.

The concert started and they all ran out on stage. Two hours later they were all running off stage.

"That was a great show everyone." Miley said, hugging Nick.

"It was great." Nick said.

They all went into their dressing rooms, and returned to the bus thirty minutes later.

Nick yawned." I'm beat." He said

"Me too." Miley replied."Concerts wear you out." She added.

The clock read eleven thirty. "Well I'm off to bed." Miley said kissing Nick and waving the Kevin and Joe.

She went to her bunk got changed and crawled into her arm bed, and drifted off to sleep, shorty after laying down.

She was woken up by a loud bang about twenty minutes later. She sat up, and climbed out of her bunk. She walked down the hallway of the bus that led into the living room. Miley looked at Kevin, Joe, and Nick who were looking at the ground all huddled together.

"What was that loud bang?" Miley asked the three of them

They all jumped about three feet of the ground, clearly she had startled them.

"My my god, you scared us." Joe said.

Miley could then see what caused the loud bang. There was a pot of noodles spilled on the floor, still steaming. Joe was holding his hand, but he looked normal.

"Joe decided to make spaghetti." Nick told her.

"On my god." Miley said, she had seen Joe try to cook before, it didn't end well.

"No, it went okay, actually, he managed to get the noodles cooked, and then when it came time to mix the sauce together, genius here, forgot to use pot holders." Kevin explained. "Causing him to burn his hand." Kevin looked at Joe then at Miley.

Miley walked over to Joe and looked at his hand. It wasn't that bad, just a small burn.

"Come here." She told him, pulling his arm to make him walk over to the sink. She turned the water on, and stuck his hand under the cold water. She walked across he room to the first aid kit that they had, and got out some burn cream, and a bandage.

"How do you know how to fix a burn?' Joe asked.

"Hello, I burn my myself all the time on my curling iron, and straightener." She told him walking back to the sink, drying off his hand, and sticking the bandage on him.

"There all better." She said, the Joe looked at her and held his hand up my her head. She rolled her eyes and kissed the bandage.

"Now it's all better, thanks mommy." Joe said, then went to the pan of sauce, and began eating it even though there was no noodles.

Nick walked over to Miley and kissed her. "Sorry we woke you up." He told her.

"It's okay." She said smiling at him. Kevin began picking up the noodles that were still on the floor. He threw them in the trash can after a minute of arguing with Joe over the fact that they were dirty, and it would be gross to eat. She and Nick sat down on the couch, and cuddled together. Miley had begun to fall asleep leaning on Nick's shoulder after a few minutes. She felt him kiss her lips softy.

"Miles, babe, you should really go back to your bunk, you'll sleep much better there." Nick told her in a low voice.

Miley didn't move, she just stayed there. "No I won't. I'll sleep better here with you." She told him keeping her eyes shut.

"Okay." Was all she heard Nick say. She could hear footsteps, and voices, but it was only a minute before she was fast asleep again.

When Miley woke up, she didn't see Nick anywhere. She was kind of disappointed that he wasn't next to her. She looked around and didn't see anyone, anywhere. She sat up, and saw a pink sticky note on the wall above the couch. It read...

Hey sleepy head, all three of us headed out to get breakfast and bring back. Also Joe though he needed a cooler bandage, so we're probably gonna stop by a drug store too. We'll be back soon.

Love,

Nick

Miley smiled after she read the note. She got up and began to get dressed and fix her hair and make-up. She had just gotten done when she heard the familiar voices, telling her the Jonases were back. She smiled and went to the front door.

"Hey." She said as they walked in.

Nick leaned and kissed her quickly as he walked by carrying a bag of what seemed to be food.

"Miley come look at this bandage, it rocks!" Joe said. Miley went to where Joe was, and looked down at the florescent green bandage with a turtle on it.

"That's awesome Joe." Miley told him, smiling.

"Ahem." Joe said holding his hand out to show the plain bandage and then held up the new one. Miley rolled her eyes, and began to change it for him.

After a minute or two, he had a new bandage on, and they were sitting around eating.

"So did you get my note?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Miley told him.

"Joe was starving so we had to get food, we would have waited for you to wake up, but he was dressed, gelled, and about to put noodles in your hair if we didn't leave." Kevin told her laughing.

"Joe, that's real nice and after I fixed your hand." Miley said pretending to be mad.

"Hey, I was hungry." He said then went back to eating.

Ten minutes later they were all done eating, and the driver had begun to drive again. Joe was picking out his outfit for the next concert, and Kevin was on the phone, with someone, but he wouldn't say who. Miley and Nick were sitting together on the couch watching Heroes.

"Peter's so hot." Miley said.

"Excuse me, your not suppose to say anyone's hot but me." Nick said. Miley turned to look at him.

"Sorry baby, you the only hot guy in the whole entire world." She told him, then kissed him.

"That's right." Nick said kissing her again. After a few minute they were interrupted by the sound of Kevin clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I'm right here guys." He said walking to the fridge and getting out a soda.

"Yeah well, we were hear fist, so..." Nick waving his hand towards to hallway, basically telling Kevin to get lost.

"Don't you wanna know who I was talking to?" Kevin asked.

"Yes." Miley answered before Nick could, it was driving her crazy.

"To bad, you two go back to making out." He told them before leaving to the other part of the bus.

Miley looked at Nick, who was about to kiss her, but she pulled away before he could.

"Who do you think he was talking to? Do you think it was a girl?" Miley asked him.

Nick sighed. "I dunno, maybe. He's been on the phone a lot lately, I wouldn't put it past him to have a secret girlfriend." Nick said.

"It's driving me crazy. I'll get it out of him eventually." She said.

"So can we get back to what we were doing?" Nick asked.

Miley gave him a confused look. "Oh right, sure." She said the last part all flirty, and leaned closer to him just about to kiss him when...

"Hey guys." Joe said walking into the room. He stared at them, and Nick sighed again and leaned back against the couch.

"Was I interrupting something?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face, he knew he was.

"Actually, yes, you were." Nick said to him.

"Oh well, you'll live." Joe said and went about his way getting the box of cheese-it's out of the cabinet.

"I'm gonna remember this for the next time you and Mandy are together." Nick told him.

Joe glared at him, then stuffed a hand full of cheese-it's in his mouth.

-----------------------------------

A.N.

Review please, and be sure to tell me what you think of this chapter, and what you want to happen later on.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas Brothers.

Chapter nine

---------------------------------

Over the next few days Kevin had been on the phone more and more and still wouldn't tell anyone who was on the other line. It was driving Miley crazy, but she didn't push it. Joe's burn had healed, and he had taken off the green bandage, and Nick had been busy writing songs, so Miley and him hadn't spent much time together for a few days. Miley was starting to miss him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Nick asked Miley one evening. She was going through the numbers in her phone, and deleting the ones that she didn't need anymore.

"Just going through the numbers in my phone, it's weird how many random numbers get stored in it." Miley told him after she deleted what she thought was the last number.

Nick shook his head. "Sounds fun." He said.

"So much." Miley replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She sat her phone down, and looked at Nick. "We should do something, we haven't hung out n awhile." She told him.

"Yeah we haven't. Do you wanna go to the movies? He asked her.

"That sounds like fun." She said.

"Cool." Nick said standing up, and grabbing his wallet from the counter.

Miley stood up too, and got her purse, and sweater. After a minute they left the bus and decided to take a cab to the movie theater. The cab came, and within ten minutes they were standing in front of the movie theater.

"What do you wanna see?" Miley asked Nick.

"I have no idea what's even playing." He told her.

Miley looked up at the sing that listed everything that was playing. "Uhm, we could see Across the Universe." Miley suggested. That movie looked really good.

"Sounds good." Nick said and they started walking to the ticket booth. They bought two tickets, and went inside. They got popcorn, candy, and a soda, then they headed inside the dark theater. It was pretty empty, which was a good thing. They went to the back, and choose seats in the middle of the back row.

Two and a half hours later they were walking back outside into the cold winter air. They had their arms linked together and were walking to Starbucks.

"That movie was so good." Miley said.

"Yeah it was." Nick said opening the door to Starbucks. They walked inside.

"Two tall coffees." Nick said handing the lady behind the counter some money. They waited for their drinks to be poured, and then picked them up, and sat down at one of the small circle tables.

"This was nice." Miley said taking a drink of her coffee.

"It was. I'm sorry I've been so busy lately." He told her.

"Don't worry about it, I understand." Miley told him. She did understand seeing how she was in the same career as he was.

He smiled at her and reached his hand across the counter to hold her hand. After a few minutes they had finished their coffee and left. They got back to the bus and found Joe and Kevin siting on th floor with a clipboard and a phone.

"What are you guys doing?"nick asked his brothers.

"Shhhhh." Joe said putting his finger to his lips. Miley looked at Nick and shrugged. Miley went at down with the other two, then nick did too.

"Okay, so we'll met up there first?" Kevin asked whoever was on the phone.

"Yes, okay that works out very well, thanks. Okay talk to you later, bye." Kevin hung up the phone and looked at Nick and Miley.

"Who was that?" Miley asked looking at Kevin.

"That was..." Kevin started but was cut off by Joe.

"Ashley Tisdale." Joe said with a huge grin on his face.

"What, why were you talking to her?" Nick asked confused.

"Because she's coming to our next concert." Kevin said.

"Why?" Nick asked him, still confused.

"Well, because we've kind of been seeing each other for the last few months." Kevin said as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Ahha!" Miley yelled, scaring everyone.

What?" Kevin said back.

"I knew you were dating someone!" Miley said smiling.

"Yeah, well now you know for sure." Was all Kevin said before getting up and walking to his bunk.

"I knew he was dating someone." Miley said once again as she stood up.

Nick's phone started ringing. he pulled it out of his pocket, and looked at the screen to see who it was.

"Oh, cool it's Mandy." Nick said.

"Nick, don..."Joe started, but Nick flipped his phone open before he could realize what Joe was saying.

"Hey Mandy, what's up." Nick asked. After a minute he spoke again.

"Really, he hasn't called you once since we left. No he hasn't said anything to us." Nick told her, kind of lying since Joe did mention something. He looked at Joe, who was waving his arms like a maniac.

"No hes not here right now, he went to the store, he should be back anytime though. I'll tell him to call you. Okay bye Mandy talk to you soon." nick said hanging up his phone.

"Dude, you haven't called her at all since we left?" nick asked Joe.

Joe looked down,and then."No, not really." Joe said.

"But I though you said you guys decided to chill for now, and see what happens after the tour?" Nick asked.

"Yeah we did, she just doesn't exactly know it yet." Joe said.

"Joe, you broke up with her without telling her?" Miley asked.

"No..maybe, kind of...okay fine yes, but I didn't know how to tell her." Joe said looking up at Nick and Miley.

"Joe just call her." Nick said. "It's not fair to her, she has no clue why you haven't called her in the last month. She sounds upset." Nick told him.

"Okay, okay. I'll call her." Joe said.

"Good." Nick told him.

"I'm gonna go for a walk while I call her, there's to many ears around the bus. I'll be back later." Joe told Miley and Nick, and then left the bus grabbing his jacket on the way out.

--------------------------------

A.N.

Did you guys like this chapter? I read your reviews, and I agree it is all happy harpy happy all the time, and it's needs some drama. I'm trying to work that out, but right now I want to know what you guys want to happen with Joe an Mandy. Do you like them together, or do you want things between them to end? Let me know. And Also let me know what you think of Kevin and Ashley together, I'm not sure what I think yet, so opinions would be good.


	10. Authers Note

A.N.

I want to give you guys a little heads up about what's gonna be happening. I won't give away anything important, I just wanna know what you think about it.

I'm thinking that I'll have the tour end soon, have Nick and Miley get in a fight, I dunno if it'll lead to a breakup or not, but there will be a fight. I haven't decided what to do with Joe and Mandy, or Kevin and Ashley. I wanna know if you guys like the pairings.

I want to know your opinions before I write the next chapter. So hurry and review and let me know what you think so that I can get the next chapter up soon.

I can't wait to hear from you guys. You've been great reviewers so far, don't let me down now!!!

Krissi


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas Brothers.

Chapter ten

--------------------------------

Miley and Nick were sitting next to each other on the couch, they were looking through old family photos.

"You were such a cute baby Nick." Miley said smiling as she held up a picture of nick when he was two years old. nick looked at the picture and blushed grabbing it out of his Miley's hand.

"It's freaky how you and Noah look so much alike." he said holding up two photos. One was a recent picture of Noah, and the other was a picture of Miley when she was seven years old. Before Miley could answer Joe walked back into the bus. He didn't look upset, maybe that was a good sign. Miley and Nick starred at him and Joe starred back for a moment, before walking over to the chair, and sitting down.

"So?" Miley asked.

Joe just looked at her. "So what?" He asked. Miley raised her eyebrow at him.

"How'd it go with Mandy?" Nick asked before Miley had the shot to.

"Oh that, it went." Joe said. Miley could tell he was having fun making them wonder.

"Joe!" Miley said her voice raising in excitement.

"Okay okay, don't wet yourself. We've decided to stay together. The tour will be over in a few weeks, and we both think we can make it work." Joe told them.

Miley jumped up and ran over to Joe and threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad Joe! You two are so cute together." Miley told him, then she pulled away a looked at him. "It is a good thing you to staying together right?" She asked.

"Of course!" Joe said, then Miley smiled and threw pulled him into another hug, and this time Joe hugged back.

"That's great dude." Was all Nick said, then went back to looking at pictures.

"Well we've got text messaging date in fifteen minutes so, see ya." Joe said picking up his Iphone, and he didn't towards his bunk. Miley sat back down on the couch next to Nick.

"I'm happy for them." Miley told Nick, then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Me too." Nick agreed.

The next morning no one was especially happy with Joe. he had been up half the night text messaging Mandy, and his phone was going off every two minutes, keeping everyone up. They decided to sleep in since they didn't have anything to do that day, it was one of their few days that they got off. Miley was laying in her bed awake. She hadn't been able to get to sleep even after Joe's phone had stopped going off, she didn't know why though, she just couldn't sleep.

She was just about to get up when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She rolled over and saw Nick smiling at her. He was still in his pajamas.

"Hey, want some company?" He asked her.Miley nodded, and scooted over to one side so he could lay beside her. Once he was laying down she covered them both with her blanket and he he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head on his should, and wrapped her arms around him too.

"This is nice." Miley said smiling. She loved how safe she felt with him.

"Yeah it is." He said kissing the opt of her head. It was only a few minutes and they were both sound asleep.

Miley woke up, and glanced at the clock. They had only been to sleep for about forty five minutes, but she felt like she had a full nights sleep. She moved a little to see Nick's face.He was still asleep. She smiled, and kissed his lips softy. He seemed to have woken up, because he started kissing her back.

"Morning sleepy head." Miley said after the kiss ended.

Nick yawned. "Morning babe." hr said. She smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her once more. They could hear voices and figured Joe and Kevin were both awake, and would probably come wake them up soon, but they would find them together in bed, which would seem a little odd.

They sat up, and Nick climbed out of bed, and then started helping Miley down. Right as Miley's fete hit the ground, they heard the sound of Kevin's voice.

"Were you to in the same bed?" he asked looking at them.Joe showed up and starred at them too.Nick and Miley looked at each other.

"It's not what it looks like." Miley said.

"It looks like you two slept together." Joe said raising an eyebrow.

"Well we did." Nick said and everyone including Miley looked at him. "But we didn't have sex." He added after realizing what it sounded like.

"We just were cuddling, then fell asleep, that's all."Miley said. After a second she looked at Nick, then she walked past everyone and went into the bathroom to get changed. She returned ten minutes later with black skinny jeans, and a pink t-shirt on. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and she had put on a little make-up. She looked around and saw Nick sitting on the couch with his guitar, and Kevin was on the phone, with Ashley most likely, and Joe was watching a movie.

"What are you watching?" Miley asked Joe as she sat down on the back on the chair he was sitting in.

"Hairspray." Joe said starring at the television screen. Miley nodded her head, and looked at the screen too.

"What do we have planned for today?" Kevin asked after he hung up the phone. "I know we don't have any concerts, but that doesn't mean we can't do something." He said looking at the three of them. Joe didn't answer, he seemed to preoccupied with the movie, and Nick just shrugged his shoulders. Miley thought for a moment.

"we could go to the mall." She suggested.

"The mall?" that seemed to get Joe's attention. "No." He said.

"Why not?" Miley Asked, she love the mall, there was ton of things to do at them.

"Five reasons. Fans will attack us, I don;t like shopping, I don't need new clothes, It's sucks walking through the crowds, and I'm expecting a call from Mandy." Joe finally finished.

"Wow that's a lot of reasons."Nick said. "We could hang out at the park, or go to the movies."Nick said.

"No, I can't talk on the phone at the movies." Joe said. "Parks cool though." Joe said.

"Sweet, lets go." Kevin said standing up. All four of them got jackets, and started walking to the park. Their bus wasn't to far away from it, and it was a nice day.

When they got there Kevin's phone rang, and he went off to talk to Ashley, and Joe's phone rang a few minutes after that so he too went off by himself to talk with Mandy. Nick and Miley sat on he swings.

"Well so much for hanging out together." Miley aid.

"I know." Nick answered. Miley laughed softly.

"I can't believe the tour is almost over." Miley said. They only had two weeks left before the tour ended.

"I know, it seems like we just left home." Nick said. "I'll miss being on the road, but It will be good to get home, and get to rest with out Joe's's phone going off every two seconds." Nick said. Miley nodded her head.

"Yeah. What's your schedule like once we get home?" Miley asked him.

"We have a few concerts lined up, most of them are in LA though." He said. "What about you?" he asked.

"I'm gonna be working on Hannah Montana, and I have some concerts too." She told him swinging back and forth.

"Hannah's or Miley's?" Nick asked. It was all very confusing to him, the whole Hannah Miley thing.

"Both." She said. Joe was walking back over to them.

"Thanks for ditching us for Mandy." Nick said.

"You welcome." Joe said hen sat down on a free swing." Man love parks. I use to play at this one park in jersey like every day. I got my first scar at that park." He said smiling.

"I remember that."Nick said.

Right when Kevin was hanging up the phone, Joe threw a rock at his head. Since they were far away from each other, the rock missed his head, but hit his should. Kevin looked around, then his eyes seemed to land on Joe.

"That's not very nice Joesph." Kevin said sarcastically picking up a rock and throwing it at Joe, but instead of hitting Joe, he hit nick in the side of the head.

"Hey!" nick yelled to him looking at him.

"Sorry Nick, I was aiming for Joe." Kevin said. Nick glared at him for a second rubbing the side of his head where the rock had hit him, then looked at Joe who was laughing.

"Gosh Kevin, you have bad aim." Joe said to Kevin. Within three minutes all four of them were in a rock fight. They returned to their bus bruised and worn out.

----------------------------------

A.N.

Okay let me know what you thought of this chapter by giving me some REVIEWS!!! I know I said I would have Niley fight, but I decided to have this chapter be the last of the tour. so the next chapter will be them returning home, and then Niley will fight. I think they will at least, right now I can't figure out what to have them fight over, so if you have a good idea, then let me know.

P.S.

I don't want the fight to be because someone cheated.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven

"Ashley should be here any minute." Kevin said. He was smiling, and looked really nervous. The four of them wee all seated at a table for five at a little Italian restaurant. They were currently waiting for Ashley to arrive. She was about ten minutes late. Right as Miley was going to suggest calling her, she saw a blond girl walk in the restaurant.

"Kev." Miley said smiling, and pointing to Ashley. Kevin looked at her, then got up and hurried over to greet her. They kissed, which made Joe, Nick, and Miley all three looked at each other with small grins of their faces. Kevin had always given Nick and Miley such a hard time about their relationship, as well as Mandy and Joe, and now since Kevin has a girlfriend, they can mock him.

Kevin returned to the table with Ashley, they were holding hands. They sat down next to each other.

"It's nice to see everyone again." Ashley said looking at all the boys, then turned to look at Miley. "Hey Miles." She said smiling and the hugged her.

Miley returned the smile and hug. "Hey Ash, how are things going?" Miley asked. "I haven't seen you in forever." Miley added.

"I know. I'm good though, I've been busy lately, but now my schedule had cleared up and I wanted to come hang out with you guys and finally get to see one of your concerts that I've been hearing so much about." Ashley said looking at Kevin. Kevin smiled at her.

"So how long have you two been a thing?" Joe asked.

"About four months." Ashley said.

"Really?" Joe said taking a drink of water.

"Yeah, Joe, really." Kevin said looking at his brother.

"How did you two meet?" Nick asked.

"Well I met all of you at the same time, when you guys guest starred on Miley's show, but me and Kevin ran into each other at the mall a few weeks after." Ashley told them.

Ashley looked over at Miley and Nick, who were holding hands then leaned over and whispered into Miley's ear.

"Are you dating Nick?" She asked her.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Miley asked.

"No, why would I?" Ashley asked.

"Didn't Kevin tell you?" Miley said.

"No." She said. Ashley moved her head away from Miley's.

"What were you two whispering about?" Joe asked.

"I was asking about her and Nick." Ashley said, then looked at Kevin. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked him.

"I didn't know if they wanted anyone beside the family to know." Kevin said looking at Miley and Nick.

They all five had lunch, and then then Miley and the Jonas' had to go get ready for their concert, so Ashley went back to her hotel, and they were all gonna meet up after the concert was over.

"Ashley seems awesome."Nick said while they were standing around about to go on stage.

"She is." Kevin said.

"You two are adorable together." Miley added, then someone called her name, and she had to go. "Good luck out there. You'll be great." She said, then gave Nick a kiss and headed towards her dressing room to get her Hannah wig put on.

After the concert was over and everyone has gotten changed, they were sitting inside the bus waiting for Ashley to get there.

"Hey guys, you were amazing." Ashley said as she walked into the bus. She sat down next to Kevin, and gave him a kiss then looked at the rest of them.

"Thanks." They all said.

"When does your tour end?" Ashley asked.

"In five days." Miley said. "It's sad, but I'm so ready to be home, and get to sleeping my own bed."

"Me too." Joe said stretching his arms out. "And I'm also ready to not wake up with five thousand different make-up things laying around." He said looking at Miley.

"And I'm not sick of all your ties and hair products laying around?" Miley asked.

"Completely different." Joe said.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Because, it is." Joe said then urned to wards Ashley. "I can't believe your dating Kevin." He said to her. "I mean, seriously, it's Kevin." Joe said making a face. He was of course joking.

"Shut up, Joe." Kevin said.

"Well I really should be leaving, I have to get back to my hotel so I can get some sleep. My plane leaves at seven in the morning tomorrow." Ashley told everyone standing up.

"You have to leave so soon?" Miley asked standing up also.

"Unfortunately. It was great talking with all of you. I can't wait to see you all again." Ashley said. Miley hugged her, then Joe and nick did. Kevin and her walked out of the bus to say god bye.

"Man, I can't believe she's dating Kevin." Joe said once more before walking off to his bunk.

"Think he's jealous?" Miley said sarcastically.

"Why would you say that?" Nick said laughing. "Wanna spy on Kev and Ashley?" Nick asked. Miley nodded her head and they both went to the window. They looked out and could just see the side of Kevin head. It looked like they were either talking very very close, or they were kissing. After a minute they couldn't see them anymore, but thought they had just moved over, but then they felt it. The light tapping on their shoulders. They both turned around to see Kevin standing there with his arms crossed.

"Spying of us?" he asked.

Miley said no and nick said yes at the same time. Nick and Miley looked at each other for a minute, then back at Kevin.

"Maybe." They said together.

Kevin just looked at them. "I'll remember this when you two want to be alone. Night." He said then left to his bunk too.

Miley and Nick laughed for minute before deciding to go to bed too. They had a concert the next night, and they needed rest.

----------------------

A.N.

I know I said I was going to have this chapter be when the tour ended, but I changed my mind. I wanted to give you guys a bit of Kevin and Ashley's relationship, and see how you liked it. So do you like them together, or should thing end between them. It's kind of a short and more suckish chapter, sorry. I will have them return home in the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas and nice reviews!!! ILY!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas Brothers

Chapter twelve

--------------------------

The tour had ended, and everyone returned home. They had gotten home the previous night at around eight o'clock, and Miley went straight to bed after saying hello to her family. She was still sound asleep when her phone started to ring.

She rolled over in her bed, and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the caller id.

"Hey baby." She said into the phone her eyes shut again.

"Hey. Were you still sleeping?" He asked her. "It's like eleven o'clock." He added.

"Really?" Miley asked, then glanced at her clock. he was right. "It feels like I've only been asleep for two seconds." She said yawning.

"Well I was calling to see if you wanted hand out..."He said.

"Sure." She said yawing again. "Just give me about half an hour to wake up, and get ready." She told him.

"No problem, do you wanna come over here, or want me to come to you?" He asked.

"I'll come over there." She told him. "See you in a bit." She added.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and sat up in bed. After a minute of dreading having to get up, she stood up, and straightened her pajamas. She went down stairs to get some breakfast real fast, then headed back upstairs to get dressed.

About half an hour later she was standing out front of the Jonas house. She reached up to ring the doorbell, but before she could, then door swung open. She looked up, and saw Joe standing there smiling at her.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey Joe." She said as she walked into the house. "Why are you so smiley?" She asked him.

"No reason, just happy to be home.' He said then shut th door. "Nick's upstairs." He told her.

"Thanks." She said then started walking up the stairs. Once she made it up the stairs, she headed down the hallway to the last door which was Nick's room. The door was shut, so she knocked lightly.

"Com..."She heard, followed by a loud bang. She opened the door and saw Nick laying on the floor with his foot twisted around the strap to one of his suitcases. He looked up at her and she looked down at him.

"My foot got stuck.' He explained. She nodded her head and bent down to help him untangle it. After a few seconds he was fee, and they both stood up.

"Thanks."He said shyly, he looked a bit embarrassed.

"No problem." She said then smiled at him. "So, how had your day been so far?" She asked him.

"Good, already got yelled at though." He said.

"What you do?" She asked.

"Something about not keeping up on school work, I dunno, is till half asleep when they yelling began." He told her.

Miley shook her head and laughed softly."So what do you wanna do?" She asked him.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" He turned the question on her. She thought for a second. "Uhm, this." She said leaning closer to him, and placing a soft kiss o his lips. She pulled away, and looked at him.

"I'm cool with that."nick said before leaning in and kissing her again, this time making it last longer.

After a minute the door burst open. "Nick has a girl in his room." Frankie yelled, and they pulled apart, and looked at him. Kevin hurried over, and grabbed arm.

"Frankie, I didn't mean you could hide in here." Kevin told Frankie. "Sorry guys, we were playing hide and seek." Kevin apologized then shut the door, they could here their voices, then the sound of them running down the stairs.

Miley looked at Nick, and they both blushed. "Uh, why don't we go downstairs." Miley suggested.

"Good idea." Nick said, then took her hand and they started walking down the stairs together.

When they got down their, they saw Joe and Mandy on the couch, well they saw Joe, Mandy was currently hidden under him.

"Eww." Nick said as they passed by. Joe looked up at him, and rolled his eyes. "Frankie told me what you two were doing."

Miley and Nick went into the kitchen and sat down on the bar stools, and looked around at Kevin who seemed to be cooking.

"Dude are you really cooking?" Nick asked him with raised eyebrows.

Kevin looked at them. "Yeah. Mom and Dad aren't here, and Frankie was hungry." He explained.

"Where'd your parents go?" Miley asked.

"They had to go to our Grandparents house." Nick said. "I guess my Grandma had some really really old dishes or something that she insisted on giving to my mom today. She said it couldn't wait." Nick finished and shrugged his shoulders.

Miley nodded her head. She looked at what Kevin was cooking, then felt Nick's hands around her waist.

"Do you wanna take a walk?" He whispered in her ear. Miley smiled and nodded. They stood up, and left the house passing Joe and Mandy once again. Once Nick and Miley were out of the house, Nick pulled Miley closer to him, and kissed her.

"I missed you." He told her smiling, and kissed her again.

"I missed you too." She said kissing him back. "And I missed this." She said placing another kiss on his lips. After a few minutes, they decided to take a walk. They headed down the street to the local park. The park was only about a five minute walk from their houses. It was empty, which was kind of strange, seeing how it was Saturday, it was normally packed with little kids.

"Swings." Miley said and pulled Nick to the swings. They both sat down on one.

"Its a nice day." She said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yep." Was Nick's reply. He reached over and pulled their swings closer together.

"Now how are we suppose to swing like this?" Miley asked smiling,

"Hmmm, I don't know." Nick gave her a clueless look before leaning in and kissing her.

"Nick." Miley said after she realized that they shouldn't be seen kissing, not since they were trying to keep their relationship a secret.

"What?" He asked, and he really did seemed confused.

"We shouldn't be doing this here." She said.

"Right." He said and let go of their swings. He didn't seem to happy.

"What?" She asked him.

"Nothing." Was all he said.

"Nick." Miley said watching him as he stared down at the dirt below them.

"I just hate having to hide it." He told her after a minute of silence.

"I know, me too, but it's easier this way." She told him.

"How? We can't bee seen holding hands, or kissing, we can't even hug. How is that easier?" He asked her.

"Because." Was all she could think to say.

"Because why?" He asked finally looking at her.

"Because I don't want everyone knowing about our relationship, it will just make things a million time harder then they already are. We already have to deal with being away from each other a lot, and we have enough pressure just being up on stage performing and we have a million people waiting for us to screw up, and I don't want to have people pressuring us about our relationship too." She said, making sure to keep her voice low so people passing by wouldn't hear her.

"It's just really hard sometimes." He said looking down again. "I just wish we wouldn't have to hide it." He said a few seconds later.

"Me too." she agreed. They stayed at the par for a little while, but didn't say much. After about fifteen minutes of sitting on the swings starring at the ground, the sky, and the trees, they figured things weren't gong to to change so they headed home. When they got back to his house, Miley looked at him.

"Baby, I don't wanna leave things like this." She told him.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know, it just feels like things are messed up or something." She told him.

"Things are fine." He said, but she didn't believe him. "I'll see you later." He said then kissed her cheek, and went inside his house. After a seconds she walked over to her house.

The next day Miley was hanging out with Emily.

"Just call him." Emily said holding up one of Miley's tops. Miley and invited Emily over, and they were looking through all of Miley's new clothes she had gotten while she was on tour.

"No."Miley refused.

"Why not?" Emily asked her. "This is sooooo cute." She added pointing to a shirt.

"Because I don't want to call him if things are gonna be all weird. I want to wait for him to call me. And thank you." She told her.

"But what if he's not calling you for the same reason you're not calling him, then no one will call anyone, and then you guys will never speak again, and your whole relationship will be ruined over the fact that you didn't want to have your relationship ruined by the public knowing about your relationship." Emily finished taking a deep breath after wards.

Miley gave her a look like she was insane. "Dramatic much?" She asked.

"Yes." Emily said, then she started starring out the window.

"What are you starring at, did something cute walk by?" Miley asked, but Emily shook her head.

"No, you can see right into the Jonas house from your window." She stated.

"So?" Miley asked.

"So, you can see everything that goes on, and they won't know you're watching." She said.

"You want me to spy on my boyfriend and his family, what am I a stalker now?" Miley asked, not paying attention to Emily, and continued to look through her clothes.

"No, but you could be. Uh-oh." She said before jumping down to the floor.

"What?" Miley asked.

"I think Joe saw me." She said.

"No way?" Miley asked, and stupidly walked over to the window just in time for all three brothers to be looking right back at her. "Oh crap." Miley said before throwing herself down on the floor next to Emily. "They saw me too, now they're gonna think I've been spying on them." She said hitting Emily on the shoulder.

They stayed down on the floor for several minute, not wanting to risk having them be seen them again.

"You stand up first." Emily insisted.

"No you, you're the one that got us in this mess in the first place." Miley told her. Right as Emily opened her mouth to say something back there was a loud taping sound on the window. Both girls looked at each other before standing up, and seeing Joe crouched own on the roof with a smirk on his face.

Miley leaned closer to the window, and unlocked and opened it. Joe climbed in, and looked at them both.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Miley asked.

"I could ask you two the same thing." He said.

"What do you mean?" Emily said casually.

"Why were you spying on us?" He asked, trying to keep a straight face, but he was clearly amused.

"We weren't spying on you." Miley said. "We were looking at clothes" She pointed to the bead which was covered in clothes, then looked back at Joe." And we couldn't help it if you happened to walk by the window right as we looked out it." She said.

"Hmm." He said looking around the room, and walking over to the bed. He picked up a diary that was laying on the bed on op of the clothes. "I wonder what this says?" he asked.

"Joe, don't read that." Miley said trying to grab it from him before he could read it, but it was too late, he already had it open, and was reading the first few lines.

"Oh my god, Nick is such a good kisser." Joe said making his voice go higher, pretending to be Miley.

"Joe!" Miley yelled trying to get the diary from him, but he was holding her back with one arm and holding the diary with the other.

"Really, well I wonder what Nick would say about this?" He asked with raised eyebrows and looking at Miley.

"Joe, you can't read that, it's my private diary." She said as she tried to get the diary.

"You know, I can't tell you how many time I searched for this thing while we were on tour, and I never found it, but now I have." He asked her.

"Now, that you've read it, can I have it back please?" She asked giving him a sad puppy dog face.

"Fine." He said and handed it back to her. "But you can't keep me from telling Nick all about what I read in it there." He told her standing up.

"You wouldn't." Miley said more then asked.

"Oh I would." He said before climbing back through the window, and across to his window, and disappearing.

"Well that was interesting." Emily said after a minute.

"Interesting, no he's gonna go tell Nick about what he read in here, and most of what I write in there is about Nick." She said closing the diary and putting it back on the bed. "And you just stood there the whole time." She added.

"Look on the bright side, maybe now things won't be so weird between you and Nick."Emily said. Miley rolled her eyes.

A few hour later, Miley was in her back yard feeding her dog when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She jumped, and turned around to see who it was. It was Nick.

"God, you scared me." She said putting her hand over her heart and breathing heavy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Nick said with a small smirk. "So." He said.

"So?" Miley said looking at him.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure." She said.

"On a scale of one through ten, how good of a kisser am I?" He tried to keep a straight face, but failed

"J..Joe told you?" She asked, trying to keep herself from blushing.

"Maybe." He said.

"I'm gonna kill him." She said.

"He was kind of insane, he just kept yelling things that he read in your diary, it was weird." Nick told her. "Even after I said I didn't want to know."

"You didn't want to know?" Miley asked, not really believing him.

"Well, you know. I didn't want to know unless you wanted me to know, and I assumed you didn't, so..." He said.

"Mmmhmm." She said looking down at the dog who was eating now.

"So you never answered my question." He said after a moment of silence. Miley looked at him.

"I guess I would say...a nine." She told him, blushing a little.

"But Joe said seven." He asked.

"Yeah well, that was from a few weeks, ago. Things can change, can't they?" She asked him.

"I guess they can." He said smiling, and leaning in to kiss her.

"I'd say with a little more practice I could have you up to a solid ten in no time." She said smiling, then kissed him again.

After a minute, she pulled away and looked at him. "So I guess this means that we're okay?" She asked referring to their little argument earlier.

"We're fine." He told her. he wrapped his arms around her waste, and kissed. "I love you, and I can handle keeping our relationship." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." He smiled at her.

"I love you too." She said and then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

---------------------------

A.N.

I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Its kind of all over the place,and kind of weird. or I think it is. I'd love to hear what you think, so give me some reviews. Any ideas are welcome, I'm still working on the Niley fight. And just a heads up, I'm going on a trip on the 15th, and won't be back till the 18th, so it might be a few days before the next chapter is up. And nothing is better then coming back from a trip, and getting to read all your reviews!!! hint hint )


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas Brothers

Chapter Thirteen

--------------------------------

"What are you two gonna do today?" Joe asked Miley. Joe and Miley were both sitting in the kitchen, Miley had come over to hang out with Nick, but he was stuck doing chores, so she decided to wait for him to finish.

"I don't know, we'll probably just watch a movie, or something." Miley said shrugging her shoulders. Joe nodded his head and got up. He walked over to the fridge, and opened the door. He pulled out a small plate with about five pieces of what looked like sushi.

"Have you ever eaten sushi?" Joe asked as he sat the plate down.

"No." she said looking at the plate.

"It's actually not horrible. Kevin's been buying it and I've been stealing it from him, but don't tell him at, he still thinks it's Nick eating it all." He said with a smile. Whenever it came to getting on trouble for something, the four Jonas boys would always blame each other. Miley laughed, and shook her head.

"Anyways, do you want to try a piece?" He asked her after a second. Miley hesitated for a second, then nodded her head. Joe handed her a piece, and she took it.

"Well?" Joe asked after a second. Miley took another second to answer.

"It's not terrible." She said finishing the piece her had handed her. Joe smiled.

"Told you." Miley rolled her eyes playfully as nick walked into the room. he was carrying a large bag of garbage and sat ti down by the trash can.

"Hey, sorry it took so long, I had a lot of stuff you clean up." He said looking over at Joe. it was pretty obvious that Joe was the messy brother, if you walked in his room you would trip over about a thousand pairs of shoes before you even got three feet in the room.

"It's okay, Joe kept me entertained." Miley told Nick, and smiled at Joe. Joe smiled back, and picked up the plate.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone." Joe said then left the room with the plate.

"So Joe's the sushi thief, Kevin keeps accusing me." nick said, then looked at Miley. "So, what do you wanna do now?" he asked her.

"I don't know, how about we watch a movie?" She suggested.

"Sure, which one." he asked

"Uhm, how about the..." Before she could finish Nick cut her off.

"if you say the Notebook..." he started.

"I wasn't going to say the Notebook." She told him, then added? "I was gonna say, Hairspray." She told him looking at him.

"Oh, well Hairspray is cool with me." he said. Miley stood up, when they went into the living room, and got the movie set up, and seated themselves on the couch.Miley snuggled up against Nick, and laid her head n his shoulder.

About two hours later when the movie ended and the credits began to roll. Miley yawned.

"Movies make me sleepy." She said shutting her eyes and wrapping her arms around Nick.

"Really? I'm actually wake for once. I'm usually the sleepy one." He said laughing softly.

"Hmm, strange." Miley said. Nick wrapped his arms around round her and pulled her closer to him.

"Poor sleepy Miley, do you want to go home and take a nap?" he asked her.

"No, I want to at hear and take a nap." She said.

"Okay." nick said with a smile.

About thirty minutes later Miley was woken up by Frankie pulling on her shirt. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey cutie." She said to him. She looked at the empty spot on the couch where Nick use to be. He must have gotten up. "Do you know where Nick went?" She asked.

"Yes. He went to the store." Frankie said. "Kevin and Joe went to, they said to be good, and that you were hear so I could wake you up if I needed something." He told her.

"Oh, okay. Do you need something?" She asked him sitting up.

He shook his head. "No, I was just bored." He said.

"Do you wanna play a game?" Miley asked. He noddy's head. "What game?" She asked.

"Hide and seek." He said running off.

"Okay." She said to herself since he was already gone. She counted to fifty, and then started to search for him. She looked in the kitchen, the dining room, the closets, the backyard, even all the bedrooms. She couldn't find him anywhere. She was wondering through the Jonas house, looking behind every door, in all th showers, and still couldn't't find him. After about ten minutes she heard the front door pen, and went to see if it was nick. It was.

"Hey." She said greeting him with a kiss.

"Hi, did Frankie wake you?" He asked taking off his coat. She nodded her head.

"yeah, he wanted to play, so we decided on hide and seek. He's a much better hider then I am a seeker." She told him as Kevin and Joe walked in.

"Frankie's hiding?" Nick asked. "You'll never find him." He said smiling.

"I'm beginning to think that, I've been searching or like ten minutes and he's no here." She said.

"Try upstairs in the top shelf of the linen cabinet in the hallway." Kevin said as he passed by. "I don't know how he can get up there, but he does." He said. Miley shrugged and ran off to look for him. She got to the top of the stairs, and walked to the cabinet and opened the door. She had to pull up to stand on it. All she could see was a little spot of brown hair hidden under a bunch d white sheets. She smiled and pulled a few sheets away, and saw Frankie laying there smiling back at her.

"Finally, I thought I'd be in here for hours." He said.

"Your a good hider Frankie. how in th world did you manage to get up here?" She asked.

"I have my ways."He said as he began to get out.

"Do you want help?"Miley asked him.

He shook his head and jumped out of the cabinet before Miley could even climb off the chair. She put the chair back and cosed the door to he cabinet, and then she picked Frankie up.

"Your crazy, little man." She said and carried him down the stairs.

She walked into the living room with Frankie, and tossed him on the couch like she always did. She looked over at Kevin who was standing up playing guitar hero. She knew better then to talk to him while he was playing. She sat down next to Frankie, and watched. Kevin was a very good guitar hero player, he was on expert, and he never messed up. She was good, but no where nearly as good as he was. She could beat Nick though, he was worse then her, and Joe gave her a pretty good battle, sometimes she'd win, and then sometimes she'd win. it went back and forth.

She looked over and saw Joe walk in with a lap top in his ands. He sat down at the counter, and waved his hand at Miley, gesturing for her to come over to him. She stood up, and walked over to where Joe was standing.

"What?" She asked him. After a second he was on youtube, and playing her a video of them performing on the tour. She smiled as she watched the video. It was centered around Joe.

"Someone a bit obsessed with you?" he asked.

"Isn't everyone." He said sarcastically.

"Not me." She said and continued to watch the video.

they sent about fifteen minutes watching different youtube videos. Some videos would them performing, or random videos that they cam across. They were both obsessed with youtube, and lived on it.

"Well I should probably get home, I told my parents that I would be home for dinner, and if i stay any longer I'd miss dinner, then i would have lied then would get grounded, so Bye." She said grabbing her coat and walking towards the door. Joe followed her to the door.

"Yeah, I got grounded last week." He said. "But it's done now, so I'ma free man." He smiled.

"hat you do" She asked.

'Oh nothing, just id a flip and hit Kevin in the face, no big deal." He said.

"Right, no big deal." She shook her had and opened the door. "I don't know where Nick wondered off too, so tell him bye for me,nd I'll call him later.

"Done, but if you ask me to give him a kiss for you, I may have to ban our from our home." He said.

"Okay then. Bye Joe." She said before leaving the house, and shutting the door behind her.

She made it home just in time for dinner.

-----------------------------------

A.N.

So I'm back from my trip, and I'm glad to be home. And I'm glad to be posting a new chapter. I can't wait to see what you guys thought about this chapter. It focuses a little more on Miley's's relationships with Joe and Frankie, and a little bit of Kevin, but not really. Let me know what you think by leaving me some reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas Brothers.

Chapter forteen

--------------------------------

Ring, Ring, Ring

Miley was in the middle of picking out an outfit to wear when she heard her phone. She tossed a shirt down and hurried over to her desk where her phone was. She grabbed it up and read the caller id. It was Nick.

"Hey babe." She said with a smile

"Hey. How are you?" He asked her.

"I'm good, you?' She asked him picking up a pair of jeans.

"I'm okay, I would be better if I got my phone call from you last night like you promised." He said.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry I completely forgot." She said dropping the jeans back on the bed.

"I'm that easily forgotten?' He asked, trying to sound hurt, but she knew he wasn't really.

"No, I was going to call you, but then Noah started bugging me about why I'm always over at your house, or hanging out with you, and she made me feel bad about not spending that much time with her, so I stated playing a game with her, and then that led to about five games and you can only be beaten by a seven year old so many times before you start getting a little pissed." She said.

"What game were you playing?" Was all Nick asked.

"Clue." She told him.

"Noah is a little smarty." He said.

"I guess, I still think she cheats." Miley said laughing softly. Miley could hear someone yelling her name.

"Hang on someone's calling me." She walked to her door and opened it. "What?" She asked holding the phone by her side.

"Do you wanna go to go to the park today?" Noah's voice came from down the stairs.

"Noah I kind of have plans today." Miley said.

"With Nick?' She yelled back up.

"Kind of." She said.

"Well who's more important, your boyfriend, or your sister?" She asked. Miley knew the answer Nick would want to hear, and he would hear her answer since he was still on the phone with hem, and she also knew the answer Noah wanted, not to mention anyone else who was listening to the conversation.

"Uhm, well your both important to me." She said, deciding to take the safe answer.

"Fine, but if I have to see you guys making out on the couch one more time, then I'm gonna puke." Noah yelled.

"Yeah me too, and not only do I have to see it I get to hear all about how Nick's such a wonderful kisser for about forty minutes after he leaves." Brandi said as she passed by Miley in the hallway.

"Brandi! Nick's on the phone." Miley told her, a little louder then she meant to say it. Brandi gave her a look like she was sorry, but amused at the same time. Miley glared at her before going back into her room, and shutting th door. She took a deep breath before placing the phone back up to her ear. She wasn't to happy to hear Nick laughing on the other line.

"Nick!" She said. His reply was just more laughter.

"Shut up." She said. She remembered about being able to see into their house through her window and decided to spy on him for a bit.

"What are you doing at this very moment, besides laughing at me?' She asked him, watching him from the window. He was standing in the hallway to his house wearing pajama pants, and nothing else. He seemed to be waiting outside the bathroom. After Nick stopped laughing he answered.

"I'm waiting for Joe to get out of the bathroom o I can't take a shower." He told her.

"And what are you wearing?" She asked.

"Uh, pajamas." He said, he seemed a little confused.

She saw Joe leave the bathroom and Nick hit him in the back of the head and then threw a towl over Nick's face.

"Aww, did Joe just throw a towl at you?' She asked. She saw nick look around.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Look out the window." She told him. once he looked out it, she waved at him, and started laughing.

"How long have you been staring at me?" He asked.

"A few minuets." She said between laughs.

"Stalker." He said shaking his head.

"You go take you shower and then we'll meet up later okay?" She said after she stopped laughing.

"Fine, Who's house?" He asked.

"Yours. Mine is to crowded with siblings and parents." She said.

"Good, I'm pretty sure Noah wanted to kill me right now anyways."

"Probably." She said. "So I'll see you in about an hour okay?" She asked.

"Yep, now no more spying on me." He said. "Or I might just have to start spying back." He said then hugn up.She watched him walk over to the bathroom, and look at her, smile, then shut the door. She went back to picking out her clothes.

An hour later Miley walked over to the Jonas house. She rang the doorbell, ad was greeted by Nick.

"Hey.' He said leaning down and kissing her.

"Hi." She smiled and returned the kiss. he opened the door wider for her to come in.

"Joe and Kevin have the t.v. occupied down here, so do you wanna go upstairs?" He asked her. She nodded her head, and he took her hand and led her up the stairs this bedroom.

They walked inside and shut the door. Miley sat down on the bed, and Nick just kept standing. Miley raised hr eyebrows at him.

"Aren't you gonna sit down too?" She asked him. He walked over and sat down next her.

"Where's the remote?" He asked.

"I don't know, it's not my room." She told him, then spotted the remote.

"I know that, if it was it would be spotless." He said searching for the device to work the t.v. "Your room looks like no one one even lives in it." He added. then looked over at Miley who had a smirk on her face and was holding the remote.

"You found it?" He asked, even thought she was holding it.

"Yep." She said, not giving it to him. "Do you want it?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said.

"Well then come get it." She said. he smirked and leaned across the bed and over her pretending to try and get the remote, but instead he started to kiss her. She leaned back against the soft bed sheet, and laid her head on his pillow.He was using oneelbwo to prop himself upso he wouldn't crush her.After a few minute the remote had been dropped on the floor, and the two of them were in a intense make-out session.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart for air.

"Well, I didn't seem to be able to get the remote." He said.

"I know, and I seemed to have lost it." She said holding up the had that once held the remote.

"Uh-oh, whatever will we do?" He asked. Miley siled and his time she moved so she was on top of him. She kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around her middle pulling her as closer to him. After a second the kiss ended and Miley laid her head on his chest.

"Nick." Miley said.

"Miley." He said.

"Do you ever think about the future?" She asked him, tno moving her head.

"You mean like about us being together, like married?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Of course, do you?" he asked.

"Yes, all the time." She told him.

"Do you want to get married?" he asked.

"Someday...Do you?" She felt weird saying that. She did want to marry him, but they were only fifteen, it would be like ten years before she was ready to get married, and who knows what will happen in ten years.

"Yes." he said quietly.

She smiled. "How old do you wanna be to get married?" She asked him.

"I don't now, I guess it would depend on what's going on with the band, and us..." he said. "how old do you wanna be?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, probably around twenty five." She told him. "I want to have my life kind of figured out, like the whole singing acting part." She added.

"Do you really think we will end up getting married?" He asked.

She thought about his question for a few minutes.

"I don't know, I hope so. I really do love you Nick." She said looking at him for the first time since she laid down on him.

"I really love you too, miles." He said and smiled at her. He leaned his head down and kissed her. She kissed him back, and then they were in yet another make-out session. Things were heating up pretty fast, a little to fast. Miley pulled away.

"Nick. We can't do this." She said, moving away from him a little, and looking over at him.

"I know." He said. They were both breathing heavy.

"I mean I want to, I do, but we just can't." She said, she didn't want him to think she didn't want to be with him.

"I know, Miles. I wanna be with you too, but we can't." he said.She smiled at him, and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, and then we soon fast asleep.

"Nicholas!" Miley woke up to Nick moving and then saw Joe standing in the doorway starring at them.

"Oh my gosh, what time is it?" Miley asked sitting up and looking towards the clock.

"It's half past, you two are getting your asses kicked." Joe announced.

"What d you care?"Nick said.

"I don't, but mom and dad, and Tish, not to mention Billy Ray will." He said leaning against the door. he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Oh crap." Miley said finally seeing the real time. it was eight o three. "My dad's probably going to get up any second, if he isn't already up. Miley said jumping up, and grabbing her shoes that had gotten kicked off during one of their make-out sessions.

"Miles, wait." Nick tried to stop her.

"Nick, I have to go home, my dad's gonna kill me." Miley said running through the house. Luckily Nick's parents didn't get up for a little while longer.maybe Nick wouldn't get in trouble, but Miley was dead.

She hurried across the street and unlocked the front door, and slipped inside as quietly as she possibly could. She was halfway up the stars when she heard it. The foot steps that lead to the voice.

"Destiny Hope Cyrus." Oh crap. Miley thought as she turned around.

---------------------

A.N.

S I don't usaully leave you guys on, what i guess you would call a clif hanger, but I wanted to, pls this chapetr was plently long already. And to JonasGirl-1, I don;t know where Nick went in the last chapter. He just kind of went away for a bit. lol. he's back now though!!! So tell me what you thought of this chapter. Agian, it's kind of all ovr the place. not sue if I like it, so tell me if you do. Iknow this is the secodn chapter today, but i got bored, and kept thnking about it, so I decid to write a second chapter, if my insperaition to write keeps up, there may even be wnothier one up tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas Brothers

Chapter fifteen

-----------------------------------

"Destiny Hope Cyrus" Billy Ray's voice filled the room.

Oh Crap, Miley thought.

She slowly turned around to face her father. She could tell by the sound of his voice he was not happy, and she was going to be in for a long long lecture.

"Yeah dad?" She asked, trying to sound like nothing was wrong.

"Where were you?" He asked her with his arms crossed.

"I was...uhm, at..." She started.

"Don't lie to me young lady." Billy told her.

"I was at Nick's house daddy, but nothing happened, we fell asleep, that's all. I swear." She said.

"I'm so angry right now, I can't even talk to you. Go to your room and stay there until I tell you to come down." He told her

She started running up the stairs when he spoke again.

"And don't you dare think about calling him." He said. She finished running up the stairs and went into her bed room tossing her shoes in a chair and shutting her door. She went to her bed and threw herself down. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. She hated to disappoint her parents, and that's exactly hat she did.

A few hours later, and still no word from anyone. Miley had sat in her bedroom or what felt like days. She had nothing to do except write songs, unfortunately most of them were sad, and made her feel depressed to write.A few of them were about Nick, and those made her happy.

Knock, knock, knock

"Yeah." Miley yelled from her bed. She looked over at her door as it opened. It was her mom. Miley sat up, and watched her mom as she walked across the room and sat down next to her.

"Me and your father have talked and we've decided that you are grounded for three weeks starting now, and we're taking your phone away for one week alone with the computer." Miley looked down at her hands as he mom inform her of all the stuff that was being taken away from her. She handed her mom her phone, and she took the laptop off the desk.

"Baby, I know this seems a little harsh, but what can stay out all night, and you can't be with Nick all night. You just can't." Her mom told her as she stood up to leave the room. She got to the door and turned around. "You can leave you room if you want." She said then left.

Miley laid back on the bed, and shut her eyes. After a second she heard a small tapping sound in her window, she dove up, and looked out it. Nick was sitting on the roof smiling at her. The last thing she needed right now was her parents to come in and see him there. She couldn't just ignore him though. She sighed and opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked in a whisper.

"I didn't know if your parents found out, so I didn't want to call or ring the door bell." He told her.

"Well he did, so it;s a good thing you didn't come over, I think he might have killed you." She said. He had a look of horror on his face.

"Are you serious, didn't you tell hi nothing happened?" He asked.

"Of course, but he was so mad that he didn't even talk to me really, he just told me to go to my room and stay here until he tells me to leave. Then he sent my mom up a few minutes ago to tell me that I'm grounded for three weeks, and they took my phone and computer away for one week." She told him.

"Aw, man. that sucks. Did they say anything about us?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Is that a god thing?"

"I have no clue." Miley said shutting her eyes. "I can't believe this happened." She said after a few seconds. She opened her eyes to look at him. "I can't believe your on my roof." She said smiling. "You must really love me." She said.

"No I just enjoy climbing on roofs." he said. "I do really love you Miles," he told her, then leaned in closer to kiss her. She kissed him back.

"I love you too baby, but I'd love you more in three weeks on the ground." She told him.

"You want me to leave?" He asked her.

"No, but if my mom or dad come in here and see you, I'll be dead and so will you. We're lucky if they let us continue seeing each other." She told him.

"Okay, I'll go, But I can't promise that I'll stay away." He smiled and leaned down for one more kiss tat lasted for a few minutes before Miley finally pushed him away, both of them smiling at each other.

"Bye." Miley said.

"Bye." Nick repeated, and kissed her once more before heading back over to his side of the roof and climbing back in his window. Miley shut the window and laid back down on the bed.

The next three weeks were pretty boring for Miley. She wasn't allowed to see Nick until her grounding was over, and she was only allowed to use her cell phone when she had a concert to do so she wasn't able to call Nick and the same went for the computer, she was only allowed to do homework on it. She was completely cut off from her friends. Nick would sneak across the roof every few days.

Miley had just been told that she was free. Her grounding was over and she was free to do hat she wanted, with the normal rules she's had for years that is.

She was just getting ready to go surprise Nick when she heard the familiar taping sound on the window. She smiled and walked over to the window. She saw nick smiling back at her. She opened the window.

"Hey baby." She said kissing him.

"Hi." he said kissing her again.

"I was just coming over to surprise you, my groundings over."She said smiling.

"Really, that's awesome." He said. "But I'm actually liking the whole roof meetings though. It's like a special thing." He told her.

"Yeah I do too, and you look so sexy climbing through the window." She said kissing him.

"Well now that your grounding is up, you can join me." He told her holding out his hand.

She took his hand and stuck one foot out the window followed by the other and then the rest of her. Nick brought them both into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"So do you wanna go out and do something fun now that your a free woman?" Nick asked.

"Nope, I wanna stay right here with you." She told him.

"Okay, but what if you parents come looking for you? I don;t think they'd be to pleased to find us cuddled together on the roof." He asked, he didn't want to die.

"They went to the store, so we have a little bit of time before they return." She told him.

He nodded him head. Miley leaned against him, and put her head on his chest wrapping her arms around him.

"I've missed you." She told him holding him tighter.

"I missed you too babe." Nick said and kissed her head.

After five minute of being cuddled together on the roof, they heard a taping sound on a window. They kind of panicked when they thought it was coming from Miley's room, but soon calmed down when they looked across the roof and saw Joe tapping on the window from the Jonas house.

"Is it just me, or do you kind of feel like your in giant fish bowl." Miley asked laughing.

"Yeah, and some annoying person just won't stop tapping at the glass." Nick laughed as Joe opened the window.

"Isn't this what got you grounded in the first place?" Joe asked looking at Miley. "Oh no wait, you got grounded because you stayed out all night, Now I remember." He added.

"Shut up Joe." Miley said. Her and Nick sat up.

"I thought you went to the store/" nick asked.

"I was going to go, but then Kevin left and I had no ride." he told them leaning his elbows on the window seal, and then leaned his face in his hands.

"Oh I forgot, you still don't have our license." Miley said smirking.

"Hey, I would have it i we were ever in the same place for longer then five seconds." he told her.

"And you studied, and didn't crash tour buses." Nick added.

"Hey, don't forget that you have to come back in here eventually." Joe threatened.

"Yeah yeah yeah."Nick said.

"So what are you two doing?" Joe asked.

"Well I'm free now, and we were hanging out on the roof." Miley explained.

"I can see that." He said. "Why?"

"Because we both agreed that I'm sexy when I climb on the roof, and it's cooler then sitting on a couch." Nick told him.

"Sexy? Keep thinking that bud." Joe said."You two weirdos go back to sitting on the roof, I'm expecting a call from Mandy." He said shutting the window, and locking it.

"Jackass." Nick yelled to him as he walked away. Miley laughed.

"Don't worry you can climb through my window." She told him.

"Good, or else I'll be stuck up here for quite some time." Nick said. Miley laughed.

The next day Miley was sitting in her living room, still in her pajamas, and was reading a magazine when the doorbell rang.

"Can somebody get that?" She heard her mom yell from up stairs. Miley sighed putting hr magazine down and got up. She walked across he house to the front door. She looked through the peek hole, and saw Kevin standing on her porch. Miley opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Kev, whats up?" She asked him.

"I was on my way to Starbucks, and thought I'd see if you wanted to come along?" He asked. They were both huge fans of coffee, and often wet to Starbucks together.

"Sure, let me go get changed first." She said gesturing to hr pajamas. She ran off as he walked inside.

A few minutes later Kevin and Miley were sitting in Kevin's car on their way to get coffee.

"So how's Ashley?" Miley asked.

"Fine, I guess." He said.

"What do you mean you guess?' Miley asked confused.

"We haven't really been talking that much lately, things have kind of, I don't fallen apart for us." He said.

"I'm sorry." Miley told him, feeling bad for bringing up the topic in the first place

"Don't be, things we never that great between us." Kevin told her looking over and smiling.

"Joe was very jealous that you were with her." Miley told him.

"Yes he was, I'll miss that." He laughed.

They pulled into the parking lot and went inside. Luckily Starbucks was never packed with people, so they got to the counter and ordered their drinks. They were only stopped twice for autographs. They took their coffee and headed back outside to Kevin's car. They were driving down the road, not really knowing where they were going.

"So if you aren't really with Ash anymore, then is there anyone your interested in" Miley asked him.

"No not at the moment, I think I'll remain single for a bit." He said laughing to himself.

"Good plan." Miley said laughing too.

"Speaking of relationships, how are things with you and Nicholas?" he asked.

"Fine, I mean the grounding thing sucked, we never go to see each other, but things are good between us." She told him.

"Never got to see each other, what about all those times Nick snuck over on the roof?" Kevin asked looking at her.

"How did you know about that?" Miley asked.

"Come on Miles, Nick disappeared for about ten minutes every few days, no one ever saw him leave, and then he would just reappear upstairs?" He said. "Not to mention he isn't the smoothest when it come to lying. Joe and I figured it out out like three days after you got grounded." He added.

"Oh." Miley said.

"Don't worry, your secret safe with us, well me anyways, Joe, I'm not so sure." He added.

"Thanks." She told him.

"So why did you get grounded anyways, I still don't know?' he asked.

Miley thought for a second.

"Uh, I kind of stayed out all night, and forgot to call my parents.' She told him.

"Who were you with?" He asked.

"What?" Miley said, even though she heard the question perfectly.

"Who were out with?" He asked again.

"Oh, uhm, Nick." She said quietly.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"We fell asleep." She told him, feeling the need to explain.

"Okay.' He said.

"We did, Kevin." She told him.

"Okay, I believe you." He said."So your parents found out?"

"Yeah, my dad caught me sneaking in." She told him.

"Did he get really mad?"

"Yep." She said, thinking back to the day.

"I'm surprised Nick is still alive." Kevin said. He knew how protective Miley's dad was.

"Me too." she said.

Ten minutes later the car was parked in front of the Jonas house, and Kevin and Miley were walking into her house laughing about Kevin dodging a little squirrel.

"You squealed like such a girl." Miley said, opening the front door.

"So did you." He tried to defend himself.

"But I am a girl." She said.

"Whatever." Kevin said as Miley walked into the house, he followed her.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Miley asked, Nick was standing in front of the t.v. with Noah, they were playing guitar hero.

"Shhhh." Was the only response she got form him.

"Kitchen." Miley said to Kevin then started walking.

"They get to wrapped up in that game." Kevin said.

"You should talk, your worse then him." Miley told Kevin getting to waters out of the fridge and handing one to him.

"Lie." Kevin said.

"Sure it is." Miley rolled her eyes. A few minutes later Nick appeared from the other room.

"Sorry about that, you know how bad I am at that game, I need to be able to focus." he explained.

"It's fine, Noah's like that too, but she's good at the game." Miley teased him.

"You know they say that if you can play the real guitar, then you can't play guitar hero." Nick said.

"Then why can Kevin play?" Miley asked.

"Simple, he's abnormal." Nick said.

"Thanks." Kevin said walking past them. "I've got to get home, it's been fun Miles." Kevin said smiling.

"Yes it was, bye Kev, see you later." Miley said and Kevin left.

"Where did you two go?"Nick asked.

"Starbucks." Miley said taking a sip of water.

"Ah, I should have known." nick said shaking his head slowly.

"I'm kind of surprised to see you here, last I knew you were scared to come over because of my dad?" Miley asked

"Yeah, well I came over to see if you wanted to hang out, and Noah answered the door, and a long story short, she talked me into battling her in guitar hero." Nick explained.

"Who won?" Was all Miley asked.

"Her. I couldn't beat an eighty year old lady." Nick said.

"Poor baby." Miley said kissing him.

------------------------------

A.N.

So let me know what you think of the story so far, and this chapter. I know I said I would have Niley fight, and I haven't yet. Well, I've been thinking of reasons why they would fight, and I have finally come up with a good idea, so the next chapter will be the fight. And sorry for not updating in FOREVER Sorry to all you readers. I've been busy, but to make up for it I will be posting two stories tonight. So keep your eyes out for chapter sixteen. It should be posted very soon, like in the next few minutes.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas Brothers

Chapter sixteen

-------------------------------

Miley was sitting at her desk trying to write a book report for her English class. She was usually pretty good in English, but she was suppose to read a book then write all about it, something she found nearly impossible to do. She would go into to much detail for certain parts, then not enough in other parts. She was a good writer when it came to songs, but anything else, she just seemed to suck at it.

She noticed that Nick had signed on and sent her a im.

NickJ: Hey, what's up?

Smiley: Nothing much, trying to write a book report.

NickJ: Any luck?

Smiley: Not really.

Smiley What are you doing?

NickJ: Talking to you, duh.

Smiley: Haha, your hilarious.

NickJ: I know. :-)

Smiley: Your so lame, lol!

NickJ: I know that too.

NickJ: Need help with the book report?

Smiley: No, I'll get a bad grade either way

NickJ: Excuse me, I happen to hold a solid B in that class.

Smiley: My mistake

Smiley: In that case I'd love some help...

NickJ: Are you really asking for help, or do you just wanna make out, like me?

Smiley: Lol, make out silly!

NickJ: Good, I'll be over in a minute.

Smiley: Window?

NickJ: Sure.

Smiley: Good, You look so sexy climbing on the roof.

NickJ: I know, I'll be there in like two seconds.

Smiley: Don't fall.

NickJ: Now you jinxed my, knock on wood.

Smiley: Done.

NickJ; I knocked too, just to be on the safe side. Lol.

Smiley: You dork!

No longer then a minute and she heard the tapping on her window that she had heard almost everyday for the past month. She smiled and stood, walking towards the window. She opened it, and he climbed in. He didn't even bother saying hi, he went straight to kissing her, she didn't object. After a minute, they broke apart.

"Hi." Miley said smiling.

"Hi." Nick repeated, then kissed her again. Nick moved then over to the bed and lower them onto it, still kissing her. They were in the middle of a serious make out session when they heard a knock on the door. They broke apart and tried to act as if they were just siting around talking.

"Yeah." Miley yelled, looking over at the door to see who had knocked. Noah walked in.

"Hey do you know where my rubber band ball is?' she asked.

"Uh, no haven't seen it, sorry." Miley answered her. Noah looked over at Nick.

"Ready for a guitar hero battle?" She asked.

"Not right now Noah, I still need practice to get up to your level." Nick said winking at Miley.

"Fine, but you'll never beat me." Noah said, then left the room.

"Your so cute with her." Miley said looking at nick.

"It isn't that weird for me, Frankie's the same age." Nick said shrugging his shoulders.

"So who was that girl that I saw at your house yesterday?' Miley asked.

"Oh, that was one of our old friends, she came out to visit." nick said.

"is that why you were busy yesterday?" She asked referring to when she called him to see if her wanted to hang out, but he said he was busy.

"Yeah." He said. "We haven't seen each other in like six months, or something, so she came to visit." he added.

"That's cool, That's like the worse part of this whole music business, we are always away from our friends." She said, thinking about all her friends she had to leave behind in Nashville when she moved to LA, but she still stay in touch with them.

"Yeah that sucks." He said. "hey, she's gonna be in town for a few more days, do you wanna meet her?" Nick asked.

"I'd love to." She told him smiling.

"Cool, we'll all be hanging out at the house tomorrow, so just come over whenever." Nick told her.

"Sounds great." She was glad he wanted her to meet his friend.

The next day Miley got ready and went over to the Jonas house to meet Nick's friend. It was around noon when she rang the doorbell.

"Hey Miles." Joe greeted her opening the door.

"Hey Joe." Miley said walking into the house. "Nick's here, right?" She asked.

"Yep, in his room." He told her. She thanked him and headed up the stairs and to Nick's bedroom, she opened the door and saw Nick sitting on the floor with the girl She assumed was his old friend.They were looking at photos.

"Hey Nick." Miley said.

"Oh, hey baby." Nick said standing up and kissing Miley's cheek. "Melanie, this is Miley, the girl I've been telling you about. The girl turned around to look at Miley.

"Hi." She said smiling. Mick and Miley went to where she was sitting and sat down. Miley returned the smile.

"Nice to meet you." She said even though she already knew her name. "What are you too looking at?" Miley asked looking down at the pictures.

"Just some pictures of us together, form like seven or eight months ago, we went to a amusement park." Melanie told Miley passing her some picture to look through.

"Wow, it looks like you two had fun together." Miley said looking through the pictures. Most of them were of Nick and her standing around eating hot dogs, and cotton candy, but one of them had Miley starring at it for some time. It was a picture of Nick and Melanie kissing. Miley couldn't believe it. She didn't want to say anything front of Melania, but he was very curious. she deiced it would be best to ask Nick about it later.

Later turned out to be sooner then Miley thought. Melanie announced that she had to go home for a bit and that she would be stopping by again later.After Nick and Miley said bye to her an she left Miley looked at Nick.

"Do you like her?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, she's great." Miley said smiling, trying to pick her words carefully.

Nick nodded his head.

"You know when I was looking through the pictures, I came across this one," Miley said handing the one of him kissing Melanie to him. He starred at it, and didn't say anything.

"Are you gonna say anything?'" Miley asked after a minute.

"Ah, yeah we kind of went out for a little while." Nick said finally.

"Is she the girl you were with before we started going out?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." Nick said.

"You could have told me." Miley said.

"Why, it's not even important." Nick said, his voice sounding kind of well, mean.

"It just would have been nice to know that you cared enough about me to warn me before I come over to sit around with you and your ex girlfriend." Miley said walking over to the door and started to open it.

"Miley wait." Nick yelled as Miley began to leave.

"Nick, I don't want to get into a fight, and that's where this is gonna go." Miley said stopping even thought she wanted to leave.

"Look, I didn't think that picture was in the pile, if I had known, then I would have took it out." Nick said.

"Nick, that's not the point." Miley said turning around to face him.

"Then what is?" He asked, his voice raising.

"The point is that you should at least warn me before yo let me sit around and chit chat with one of your ex girlfriends." Miley said her voice full on yelling.

"Well I guess I don't care enough about you then." He said. Miley couldn't believe what he had said. He seemed to realize what he had done and started to apologize.

"Miley, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He said walking over to her.

"No Nick, I think you did." She said leaving the room and walking down the hallway.

The next couple of days Miley and Nick kept the distance. They both didn't know what to say. Miley was really upset, and tried to busy herself with other things.

"Hey Noah, want to go to the park?' Miley asked her younger sister.

"Sure." Noah said smiling. They left to the park and thirty minutes later they were walking home.

"Did you see me on those monkey bars?" Noah asked.

"Yeah you looked like a pro." Miley said smiling.

"I know." Noah said. They began walking up the driveway and Miley could see Nick standing there leaning against the wall. He had seen her already, so she had no choice but to face him. She walked up the driveway and to the front door with Noah.

"Noah, you go inside, I'll be there in a minute." She said opening the door then shutting it after Noah went in. She turned towards Nick, trying her best to hide her hurt feelings. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to say I'm sorry, I was completely wrong." He said.

"Yeah you were." Miley told him.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" He asked.

"You know, I have a lot of stuff to do, and honestly I don't know If I really want to hear what you have to say right now." She told him.

"Please, just five minutes?" He asked.

"Five minutes." She said opening the front door and walking through the house and to the back yard. Nick and her sat down on the bench swing.

"You wanted to talk?" Miley said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah. I wanted to explain why I was suck a jerk yesterday." He started. "Melanie and me went out for a few months, then i found out she cheated on me. I took it pretty hard, I ended things with her,and hadn't seen her until a few days ago. We hadn't kept in touch, and I guess I was still mad about it, and instead of telling her, I took it out on you. I know I was wrong, and I'm so sorry Miles. I do care about you, and I promise I will never hurt you again." he finished.

"You can't promise that Nick."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't, you may not have meant to hurt me, but you did, and if it was that easy for you to hurt me, then it'll be that easy next time." Miley said.

"No Miley, it won't. I love you." He said.

"I love you two Nick, but I think I need some time...to think." Miley said. It killed her to admit it, but maybe her and Nick needed some time apart.

"Are you breaking up with me?" nick asked with a worried look.

"No, I just think we should take a little bit of tie to think about our relationship, just a few days." Miley said.

"And then you'll break up with me." Nick said, his voice sounded so sad.

"Nick, I love you and i don't want to and I don't plan to breakup with you.I just need a bit of time to think, that's all. " Miley said standing up. nick followed her lead and stood up too.

"So now break up, just thinking?" He asked for the third time.

"Yes, no break up." Miley said.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go and uhm, think too." He said. He walked back in to the house. Miley stayed out in the yard for a minute until she figured nick was gone. She had just started walking when he felt something hit her head. She looked around but saw nothing, then she felt something else hit her arm. She looked and saw a little pebble laying on the ground. She bent down and picked it up.

"Who's there?" She asked, and when she got now answer she threw the tiny rock in the direction it had came from. She didn't hear anything, but another pebble came flying at her hitting her in the head again. She picked up another one and threw it a little harder this time. She heard someone say ow.

"Who's there?" She asked again. No answer. She was getting kind of creeped out now. She walked a little closer to the fence and was trying to keep her cool, but it was slowly fading. She was a little less the a foot away form the fence when she felt another pebble hit her right in the center of her forehead, and it hurt that time since it was so close. She put her hand up to her forehead.

"Ow." She said. Right when she didn't expect it someone jumped out form behind the fence.

"Hey!" Joe yelled. Miley jumped so bad and screamed.

"Joesph! What the hell are you doing hiding behind my fence and why are you throwing things at me?" She asked holding her heart now.

"Because I was bored, and and again, because I was bored." he said pulling himself over the fence jumping down in front of her. She hit his arm. "Ow." He said holding his arm.

"You deserved that, you nearly gave me a hart attack." She said. "How long have you been back there anyways" She asked, wondering if he heard the conversation she and Nick had.

"Long enough to hear you break my little bro's heart." Joe said.

"Eavesdropper." Miley said.

"Loud talker." he said. "So what give anyways, last I checked you two were awfully close, like in bed together." Joe said. he loved to bring that up every chance he got.

"I just need some time to think." She said.

"Sure, time to think, more like time to get your flirt on" Joe said.

"No time to think, not get my flirt on." Miley said rolling her eyes.

"Think about what?" he asked.

"Stuff." She said.

"What stuff?" He asked.

"Just stuff, our relationship, trust, things like that." She told him.

"Well I'm a great listener, if you ever want to think out loud." He said.

"Rally?" She asked. She couldn't believe she was thinking of even talking to him about their relationship, but he could actually help her. He nodded his head.

"And you won't tell nick what I say, anything I say?" She asked. She didn't need him reporting back to Nick.

"Cross my heat an hope to die stick a thousand needles in my eye." He said crossing his heart with his fingers.

"Okay then, to the house." Miley said pointing to the house and walking into it, with him following her, yelling to the Bat-cave.

They sat down on the couch and Miley took a minute to watching him and check to make sure he didn't look like he was pulling some prank. He didn't so she spoke.

"Did Nick tell you what happened?" She asked.

"Bits." he said.

"Well, his ex Melanie came to visit."

"That I know." He interrupted.

"Right, well he invited me over to meet his friends, he called her and I accepted." She told him all about what had happened with his nodding his head and listening.

"Well, nick probably didn't mean to say that. He's very touchy about Melanie, and Melanie related topics." Joe said.

"He told me about their breakup and everything. I want to believe that eh wouldn't do anything like that again, but he did it once, who's to say he won't do it again?" Miley asked.

"Me. I know Nick better then anyone, and I know that he really cares for you. He wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt you." Joe said.

"I guess. I care about him too and that's why I'm taking time to think, I want to make sure our relationship is doing okay, I don't ant to be some couple that have a crappy relationship and can't even talk about certain subject without fighting." Miley said.

"Once he trusts you, hes like an open book, and trust me, he was very opened with you." Joe said.

"Really?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, he didn't hide things from you, or lie to you. He was always honest, and never said a thing bad about you." Joe told her.

"Aw. He's really sweet." She said.

"So did my little talk help you?" Joe asked

"I'm shocked to say it did, a lot thanks Joe." Miley said leaning over and hugging him. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and then stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to him." She said smiling, and walking towards the door.

"Okay, I'm gonna stay here and rid your fridge." He said standing up and making his way to the kitchen.

"Fine." Miley said as she was walking out the front door.

-----------------------------

So once again, sorry for not updating for ever I hope the two chapter in one night thing helps make up for it. I'd love to hear what you think of the Niley fight, and everything else in the chapter. So review and tell em what you think. Andy suggestions are always welcome!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas Brothers

Chapter seventeen

Miley walked over to the Jonas house and rang the doorbell. It was only a minute and the door opened, and Nick was looking at her.

"Hey." He said with a small smile.

"Hey. Can we talk?" She asked him. She could tell by the look on his face he was worried.

"Sure." He said opening the door wider so she could come in. They went into the living room since it was empty and sat down on the couch.

"I've been thinking." Miley told him. "About us..." She added.

"Are you sure your done thinking, it's only been like an hour?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I was talking with Joe and he made me realize that we have something very special and I don't want to mess it up." She started. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me." She told him.

"I really didn't Miles." He said holding her hand.

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is, everything's good between us again. But you do have to promise me one thing." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"That we'll never lie to each other. We need to be able to tell each other the truth all the time, no matter what." She said.

"Deal." He said. "So Does this mean it's okay for me to kiss you?" He asked leaning in closer.

"I don't know..." She laughed. "Yes it does." He leaned in the rest of the way until their lips touched.

"I see you two made up." Kevin said walking into the room.

"Yeah, we did." Nick said smiling at Miley, who smiled back.

"Well I'm out, see you later." Kevin said grabbing the keys off the counter and walking out the front door.

"I wonder where he's off to." Mille said.

"No clue." Nick said looking at the front door. "Did you say you were talking with Joe?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"And was he helpful?" He asked.

"Surprisingly yes." Miley said.

"Wow, that's a shock." Nick said. "I've been sitting here since I left your house and I never saw him leave." Nick said.

"That's because he was hiding behind the fence during out talk." She told him. "He started throwing rocks at me and I figured out he was there. It was all very strange. But he did help." Mille told him.

"Rocks?" Nick asked.

"Well, pebbles." Miley said.

"Reminder me to hit him later for eavesdropping." Nick said rolling his eyes. "So where is he now?"

"He stayed at my house to eat." Miley told him laughing.

"So there's a good chance he'll be gone for a while, then?" Nick asked raising his eyebrows.

"I believe there is." Mille said. Nick smirked then kissed her.

Three days later Miley and Emily sat in Mile's living room watching movies and eating popcorn. The movie playing was Hairspray. Miley had become obsessed with that movie, and insisted on watching it every chance she got. It was around the middle when they heard the doorbell ring.

"It's ten o;clock, who would be coming over now?" Miley asked as she looked at the clock.

"I don't know, but aren't you goanna get it?" Emily asked.

"You get it." Miley said.

"it's your house." Emily told her.

"But I just got all comfy with my blanket."Miley said.

"Well my foot just feel asleep." Emily said. Miley sighed loudly then stood up form her warm spot on the couch. She muttered something about people shouldn't come over so late. She got to the door and opened it. It was Joe, nick and Kevin.

"What took you so long, we've been standing out here freezing for like ever." Joe said pushing his way in.

"Me and Emily fought over who ha to answer the door. I lost." Miley said.Nick and Kevin walked in and followed Joe into the living room.Mileyshut the door and walked back to the living room too.

"Hey guys." Emily said smiling.

"Hey Me." Kevin said.

"Hairspray?" Joe asked looking at the t.v.

"Uh huh."Miley said sitting back down the couch, it wasn't warm anymore.

"So what is this, a sleep over." Joe asked.

"Yes it is." Miley told him.

"Oh goodie, I've always wanted to got to a sleep over." Joe said clapping his hands together and looking very girl. Everyone laughed.

"So what does one do at a sleep over?" Kevin asked.

"Well if your a girl you do each others hair, and gossip, then watch movie and eat, then gossip some more an stay up way to late and then fall asleep on the couch or floor and wake up at around noon the next day." Miley told them.

"Sounds fun." Joe said, stealing the popcorn from Miley. "Let's gossip." Joe said.

"And who said you invited to the sleepover?" Emily asked.

"We invited ourselves" Joe told her. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Fine you an stay, but when we start talking about how good Shia LaBeouf looks in Disturbia, no complaining." Miley said.

A few hours, and many bowls of popcorn later they were all sitting around on the couches or floor watching Disturbia. Emily and Miley ha delayed mentioned how hot he looked, and the boys kept their promise they didn't complain, tough nick didn't look to pleased. When they movie ended Joe jumped.

"I need caffeine!." He announced and ran into the kitchen. He came back a minute later, holding keys. "You have nothing that ha caffeine." he said starring at Miley.

"Sorry."Miley said.

"Well we need to go to Starbucks." He said.

"You can't drive." Nick pointed out.

"Duh,that's why Kevin will drive us." Joe said tossing the keys at Kevin, who looked very happy.

"I'm always up for Starbucks. Let's go."he said standing up. Nick, Emily and Miley all stood up too.

"Shouldn't we change first?" Emily asked. Her and Mille were in pajamas.

"No, we'll go through the drive through." Joe said. They all walked outside to Kevin's car and got in. Joe and Keivn up front, Nick Mille and Emily all in the back. They went to the twenty four hour one, and pulled up into the drive through. It was closed. You had to go inside.

"Nice Joe, now we have to go inside looking like this.'Miley said as they walked in the coffee shop.

"You don't look bad." Nick said. Miley and Emily sighed and walked to the counter with the rest of them. They all ordered and then went back to the car.

Once they got back to the house they all went back into the living room.

"So where's your parents?"Kevin asked.

"Nashville." Miley told him.

"Your here alone?" he asked.

"Yep." She said. "I'm responsible."Miles said when she got a few looks telling her they wondered what her parents w thinking when they left her there alone.

"So we get to stay all night and we won't have to worry about Billy killing us in our sleep."Joe laughed.

"I guess so." Miley said. "Lucky you."

They watched another movie and around two o'clock in the morning they all finally fell asleep. It was about eleven thirty when Mille was woken up by cold water hitting covering her face.She screamed and sat up. She wiped the water form her eyes and looked around to see Emily soaking wet and all the guys smirking at each other.

"You guys are such asses." Emily said.

"I second that." Miley said.

"Sorry, but it was just to good of an opportunity to pass up." Joe said laughing. Miley looked up and glared at nick, who had been the one to throw the water on her.

"Some boyfriend you are." She joked.

"Sorry babe, but I had to, it was two against one.' he said trying to look innocent.

"Sure." Miley said standing up. "Come on Em, lets go dry off." Miley said and they both walked upstairs. "Lets get them back." Mille aid once they were out of earshot,

"Duh, lets go get the water form up here so they don't know it's coming." Emily said. Hey hurried up the stairs and filled up to small buckets with cold water. They snuck back down stairs, still soaking wet and walked into the living room where the boys were. Luckily Joe and Kevin were sitting together making it easy for Emily to get them at the same time, and Miley took care of Nick. All the guys screamed.

"What the hell."Joe yelled.

"Sorry boys, it's called payback." Miley and Emily high fived and smiled at each other.

"What was with the girly screams?' Emily asked.

"Sure up." Keivn said.

"Well now that we're all wet, what do we do?' Nick asked.

"You guys can leave now." Miley smirked. "just kidding." She added a second later.

"We could go swimming?" Emily suggested.

"It's winter." Kevin said.

"So, we're already wet.' Joe answered for Emily. "To the pool." Joe yelled pointing to the back yard and running for the door. Every one followed him. They all jumped into the pool, and after they got over the shock of how cold it was, they started to have fun swimming playing. They spent like forty five minutes in the water then decided they should get out and dry off.

So what are we suppose to wear?" Nick asked.

"Uhm, there's a couple of guys living here, just take something from them." it would have been easy for them to go next door and get something from their own closets, but it was funnier this way.

"Fine." they said and then everyone headed up stairs. Emily and Miley went to her room to get changed.Miley went into the closet and picked out jeans and a t-shirt, and Emily took out jeans and a t-shirt from her bag she brought with her. They were standing in the middle of the room getting changed when they heard a guys voice.

"Mi..Sorry.." Nick said. They screamed and grabbed blankets and shirt to cover their bare chests.

"I...never Mind." nick added shutting the door.

"Oh my gosh, that was embarrassing." Miley said.

"At least he's your boyfriend." Emily said. They started laughing and wear little more careful about being practically naked in the middle of the room without locking the door first, and it was a good thing to. Joe had tried to 'accidentally' walking on them, but they had thought to lock the door. They went down stairs after they were done changing.

"I'm really sorry guys." nick started apologizing the second he saw them.

"Don't worry about it.'Miley aid. "It's not like you did it on purpose." Miley said glaring at Joe.

"It wasn't even worth it, the door was locked."Joe said pouting.

"Perv."Emily said.

"Are you saying you wouldn't try and walk in on me changing?" he asked.

"No actually wouldn't.' he said.

"Really, you don't wanna see all this?" He asked running is hands down his chest.

"I think I'd throw up if I saw all that.' Emily said pointing to him. Joe glared a her, she just smirked.

"How much did you see?" Miley asked Nick once Joe and Emily started going backing forth about who wanted to see who naked.

"Uhm, nothing really...I Saw everything." Nick smirked.

"Well don't except to see anything for a long log time Mr.. Jonas." Mille smiled at him when he started pouting.

"Well, you never know right. I could accidentally walk in on you changing again, you now t a concert or somewhere.." He said smirking.

"I highly doubt that." Miley said.

"Joseph, I am not going to show you my boobs are you serious?' Emily yelled.

"Nick saw them, or should I say was blinded by them." Joe said.

"Accidentally." nick said.

"hey."Emily said look Nick.

I meant the saw them, not blinded by them." nick said realizing what it sounded like.

Miley started laughing at the conversation and the light pink color that had emerged on nick's cheeks. They were all sitting around in the kitchen trying to decided what to order. They were all hungry and had about a hundred take out menus to go through.

"Mexican." Kevin said

"Chinese." Joe yelled.

"Pizza."Miley said.

"I'm the oldest s I win.' Kevin said.

"I'm the hottest so I win.

I'll live here so I win.' Mille said picking up the phone and dialing the pizza number.

You suck." Joe and Keivn said.

"I'm good with pizza.' nick said.

"Your just saying that to get in good with her so maybe you'll et another for show later on." Joe said. Nick blushed.

"Shut up joe." Nick mumbled. Miley ignored everyone and order three large pizzas. One with pepperoni, one with cheese, and one with everything. They got there half an hour later and Miley left Kevin to pay, like the nice friend she was.

"I don't think it was exactly fair that I had to pay for the food I didn't want." Kevin said walking into the room.

"Well your the oldest, therefore you should have paid."Mille said.

"Only I your twisted world." Kevin said.

Their sleepover turned into the boys staying all day. Nick made sure to call their parents and let them know where they were. They got permission to stay for as long as they wanted. They decided to stay one more night. Miley and Emily were hesitant with letting them stay, but they promised no more water.

They next morning they all woke uo a but earlier then the previous day.Tey had only stayed up till midnight. They wore themselves out the day before.

"Well, I'm pretty sure when mom said we could stay for s long as we wanted, it didn't mean we could move nine here." Kevin said.

"Yeah.'nick agreed.

"man, I'm getting so use to this place. I think I'll just move in and become Miley;s like millionth big brother." Joe teased.

"Your just saying that because your in love with my dad"Miley said.

"I'm not in love, I'm just a fan. Is that a crime/' he asked.

Keivn, Nick and Joe collected their things and were getting ready to leave. Nick pulled Mille aside form the group and Kissed her.

"I've been dieing to do that for the past day and a half." He told her. Even thought they were together the least day or so, they didn't get much alone time, which meant the hadn't gotten much make-out time.

"Me too." Miley said kissing him. He turned the kiss into a small make out session that was ended when Keivn was yelling his name. He sighed and kissed her one last time for taking her hand and leading the to the front door. He was the last one to leave because he insisted on kissing Miley about four more times. Miley gladly kissed back, and was sad when he left, but at the same time, glad, because she needed some rest time. Having Joe round was like having a two year old around.

Miley and Miley spent the rest of the day being lazy and watching movie. They ordered food and then at the end of the day Emily had to leave Her parents were being once and letting her stay for almost three days, but they said she had to come home. Miley said goodbye and told her she'd be fine there alone. She was wrong.

At one in the morning, she found her self sitting up in bed with the lights on and typing a calling Nick.

"Hello?" he answered, sounding like he had been women up.

"Nick." ielysa.d

"Miley?' he asked.

"yes its me, who else would call you at one the morning?" he asked.

"Sorry I was asleep, what did you need?'

" keep hearing noises." She said.

"It;s probably just the wind." he said.

"it doesn't sound like wind. Miley insisted. "it sounds like someone's walking around down stairs." She told him.

"What do you want me to do?' he asked.

"Come here and check with me." She told him. "You can climb in the window." She said.

"Are you sure you want me climbing on the roof half asleep?' he asked.

"No, but I'm sure I want you here with me, so yes." She said.

"Fine, I'm standing up as we speak."

"Thank you. I'll open the window.'She said then hung up the phone. She stood up and opened the window. Nick was there and climbed in.

"Now where the noise come form?" he asked yawning.

"Down stairs, like the kitchen." She told him.

"Okay, let me go check." he said and started walking out of the room.

"nick.' Miley squealed. "don't leave me here alone." She said.

"Then come with me"He told her.

But if someone is done there I don't want o be there too." She said.

Nick held out his hand. "Come on babe, I'll protect you." He gave her a small smile when she grabbed his hand. They walked down the stairs and turned on every light as they made their way onto the kitchen. No one. He living room, no one. The dinning room no one. The garage, no one. They checked the whole house and they didn't find anyone. They were back up stairs sitting on Miley's bed.

"Are you okay now?" He asked her. She had;t let go if his hand yet.

"No." She said pouting.

"Miles, no one is in this house. We checked every room, and every spot they could hid. We left all the lights on, and we made sure every window and door was locked. We even set the alarm. Nothing will happen to you." He told her.

"Im still scared." She said. He pulled her into a hug.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"yes." she said.

"okay, I'll stay." he said. She kissed his cheek and then they laid down on her bed under the covers.She held on to him and he out his arm around her holding her close. She felt much better with him there.

"Thank you."Miley whispered after a minute.

"Any time babe." Nick whispered back then kissed the top of her head.

Morning came way to soon. Miley didn't want to get up, partly because she was tired, and partly because she liked lying with Nick.

"Miles?" Nick whispered.

"Nick?" Miley sneered.

"When are your parents goanna be home"he asked.

"Sometime later today,like in the evening." She told him.

"Since we have the house to our selves, do you wanna hang out all morning and like cook breakfast together?" he asked her.

"Like playing house?" She asked.

you could call it that."he said.

"I'd love that." She said. They got up and went down stairs. They got out the stuff to make breakfast and started cooking.

"This is fun."Miley said smiling as she set the table. She was trying to cook bacon, but nick took over for her.She kept getting splattered with grease.

"It is." nick said. The bacon was done and so was everything else. They brought the food to the table and started t eat."Your parents should go out of town more often." nick said.

"I agree. Your parents aren't gonna freak when you don't get up are they?" She asked.

"No, I left Kevin a text saying I came over here early, and to tell mom and dad." he said.

"My gosh, did Nicholas Jonas tell a lie?" She asked.

"Not really, it was one o'clock when I came over, that's early in the morning." he said.

"Nice." She said.

They finished their breakfast and did the dishes. They watched t.v., kissed and then decided it was time for nick to go home. Miley and him stood in the doorway saying goodbye.

"Bye." She smiled, and kissed him.

"Bye." he said after the kiss, and then kissed her again. They repeated this for about three minutes, and then nick finally left. Miley was sad to see him go. He said that he would call her later, so she had that to look forward to.

A.N.

So I know its been forevere since I updated, and I'm so sorry. Things have been pretty crazy latley, so I should be updating a lot more. Again, sorry for the long wait. But I updated now! I hope you all like the chapter. Hit me up with some reviews telling me what you think. And I wanted to thank everyone who has left me all the wonderful reviews so far It really means a lot ot me that you enjoy reading my Niley story.


	19. Chapter 19

A.N.

Hey Everyone. I wanted to say I'm so so sorry that it took me like a month to update, I've been busy lately. I did post a new chapter today, and I would love to know what you all thought. Also I'm running a bit lo on ideas for thisstory, soI would love any ideas you guys may have. Let me know, and I'll see if I an fit them into the plot.

Also, I've been thinking about starting a new Niley story, I'm not ending the fist one though. I have a few ideas, but they all seem a bit boring to me, so if anyone has an idea for a brand new story, I would love to hear it. I really like writing fanfiction, and I'm open to almost any idea. I've never been much of a writer, but I've gotten pretty into writing Niley stories lately, and it means so much to me that you guys like reading it. I want to make the new sotry something that everyone will enjoy reading, so give me an idea of what you'd like to happen, and I'll see if I can make it work.

xoxo

Krissi


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas Brothers

--

"Miley, why do you read those?" nick asked as he watched Miley skim through Twist magazine.

"You know you read them too." Miley said starring at a page in the magazine that was talking about her and Nick. "Oh my gosh, can you believe what they're saying about us now!"Miley said.

"Maybe I do, but I don't get all worked up when I read things about myself." he aid smiling.

"Well if you read hat I read you would be worked up too." She said.

"And what did it say?" he asked, curious.

"it said that I cheated on you with one of Ashley Tisdale's back up dancers." She said.

"And you said you were jst friends with him." nick pretended to be upset.

Miley smacked him in the arm with the magazine, then tossed it on the table and stretched out across the couch laying her head on nick's lap.

"Yo, clear out, I have company coming over." Joe walked into the room.

"We were here first." Nick told here.

"I don't care, I have an important person coming over and I need the living room." Joe said.

"Who?" Miley asked.

"Oh, just the hottest female alive." Joe said. nick and Miley gave him looks that told him they didn't know who he was talking about. Joe rolled his eyes. "Hello, JoJo." Joe said.

"Since when is she the hottest female alive, yesterday you were going on about how good Alexis Bledel looked." nick said.

"A guy can change his mind, Nicholas, now scoot." Joe said practically shoving them off the couch.

"Fine, we'll leave, but one question, what about Mandy, does she know you're hanging out with the hottest female on alive?" Nick asked.

"Of course she does, she just doesn't know that I think she's hot, and don't tell her that either." Joe said straightening up.

"Fine, but I better not come home two fine you two making out on the couch." Nick said as he and Miley headed out the front door.

"So, where are we gonna go now?" Miley asked.

"Your house?"

"No, my dad has a bunch of his old friends over, to crowded." Miley said.

"Uhm, we could just walk around." Nick said.

"I guess that's as god as it gets when you can't drive." Miley laughed at her own comment.

They walked down the holding hands and enjoying being together. They didn't know how long they had been gone for, but apparently not long enough.

When they got back to the Jonas house, they found Joe, JoJo, and Mandy all in a screaming fight. From what they heard, Mandy came over to surprise Joe, and found him and JoJo on the couch together, and Joe had his arm around her.

They didn't want to end up in the middle of it, so they quietly made their way past the commotion and up the stairs.

"Man, I'd mate to be Joe right now." Nick said opening his bedroom door.

"That really sucks." Miley said.

"I guess, but knowing Joe, he probably wasn't even doing anything really wrong, well not horribly wrong that is." Nick said.

"So if i wasn't around one day and you had a hot girl over, would you be cuddling up to her on the couch?" Miley asked, watching his expression.

"I wouldn't even cuddle up to you for the first two weeks of our relationship, so I'm pretty sure you can trust that that won't ever happen." nick said.

"That is true." Miley laughed and laid down on nick's bed resting her head on his pillow. "I love laying in your bed, it smells just like you." Miley said smiling at him.

"A good smell I'm hoping." Nick said sitting down next to Miley.

"Yes, a very good smell." Miley said. She at up and rested her head on nick's shoulder, playing with one of his curls on top of his head.

"Miles."

"Nick."

"I love you." he said.

She smiled.

"I love you too." She told him. She leaned her head closer to him, and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world." Nick said wrapping his ams around Miley and hugging her from behind. Miley placed her hands on nick's and moved her locked their fingers together.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world." Miley said turning her head to kiss Nick once more.

Then the nice romantic mood was wrecked by th sound of Joe's voice and the slamming of the front door. Miley and Nick decided to hide out in his room and stay away from all the drama. No doubt Joe would be bugging them later about how he did nothing wrong.

--

A.N.

I skipped a head a bit. About three weeks.

--

"Uhg." Miley said as she watched Noah beat her in Guitar Hero. She wasn't focused on the game, and now she would have to put up with Noah running around telling everyone that she beat her.

"I beat you!!" Noah yelled, excited.

"Yep you sure did." She told her younger sister.

"Wanna play again?" Noah asked.

"Noah, I'm got some stuff to do, maybe later." Miley told ehr sitting the guitar down.

"But Nick's not even here." She said. Nick had gone on tour with his brothers and had been gone the last week. Miley had been missing him like crazy, and talking to him on the phone several times a day.

"My whole life isn't Nick. I have other friends too." She said walking off. She walked to her own little section of the house and went inot her bedroom. She decided to give Nick a call and see how his day was going so far. It was one of the first days he had off since the tour started. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

It rang a few times, and no answer, then a few more times and still no answer, then finally somone picked up, but it wasn't Nick.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Joe?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Where's Nick?" She asked.

"Why, don't you like talking to me?" He asked.

"It's not that I don't like talking to you, it's just that I called Nick's phone." She explained.

"He's somewhere doing something. I heard his phone and saw that it was you, so I answered it." He told her.

"Oh. Well tell him that I called." She said.

"No." He said.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I mean I'll tell him, but you have to talk to me right now, because I'm bored." Miley laughed.

"Fine, I guess I could spare a few minutes of my time." She joked.

"So, what have you been up to?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I've been in the studio a lot." She said.

"When's the cd coming out?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure on the exact date, but sometime in July." She said. "Are you gonna buy it?" She asked.

"No, I'm not into that kind of cheesy music." He joked.

"Joe!"

"Of course I'm gonna buy it." She said laughing.

"Good, because if you don't, then I'm not buying your cd either." She said.

"We could have quite the battle going on." He said. "It could go on for years." She added.

"So what have you been doing?" She asked. "Besides making tons of girl fall in love with you?" She asked.

"Well I have been sitting around eating, sitting around, and then eating." He said.

"You better watch out, you might get an ounce of fat if you keep eating like the buddy." She joked.

"I figure the concerts are good excersize." He daid. "Your the one I'm worried about."

Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" She asked.

"I'm just saying, your not doing any concerts right now, and I've seen you eat." He joked.

"Joesph, next time I see you, I'm going to hit you." She threated.

"I can take it." He said.

"Joe have you seen my phone?" She heard someone yell in the back ground.

"Is that Nick?" Miley asked, hopefull.

"Uhm, just a second." Joe said into the phone. She could tell he lowered the phone, because his voice got quieter. "No I haven't, you should check your bunk, and while your in there, clean it man, it's a pigs sty."

Miley laughed.

"Okay, sorry about that." He said into the phne.,

"Why didn't you tell Nick you had his phone?" She asked.

"Because, how rude would it be for me to just end our conversation so suddenly? We need to say a proper goodbye, then maybe I'll tell him I have it, or maybe not." He said.

"Your such a nice brother." She laughed.

"Joe, give me my phone, who are you talking to?" She heard Nick yelling. She heard a bunch of noise, it sounded like the phone had been dropped.

"Uhm, hello?" Miley asked, but got no answer.

"BYE!" She heard someone scream into the phone, then it sounded like it had been picked back up.

"Miley?" Nick asked into the phone.

"Nick." She said.

"Hey, sorry about that, me and Joe got into a sort of wrestling match for a minute." He said.

"No problem." She told him.

"When did you call?" He asked.

"Uhm, like five or so minutes ago." She said looking at a clock. "Joe said you were busy or somethign and that he was bored, so I took pity on him and talked to him." She laughed.

"I wasn't busy, I was looking for my phone." He told her. "Joe must have thought it would be fun watching me search or something.

"Probably." She agreed. "So how are you?"

"I'm good, you?" He asked.

"Good." She told him. "I miss you." She said.

"I miss you too." He said. "Well be home in three more weeks though." He said. They decided to go on a shorter tour, which she was thankful for, she hared being away from him.

"I know, but three weeks is forever when your away from someone you love." She said.

"I know." He said. He sounded sad.

"Nick?" She said.

"Yes?"

"What's the first ting you want to do when you get back home?" She asked him.

"See you." He told her.

"And what's the first thing you want us to do?" She asked.

"I want to kiss you, and then spend the day at home on the couch holding you in my arms and not letting go for a few hours." He said. She smiled.

"That sounds great." She told him.

"I miss you." He said for the second time.

"I know. I miss you too." She said.

"hold on a sec." He said.

She could hear someone talking to him.

"Okay I'll be right there." She figured he'd have to go. "Miles I have to go." She was right.

"Okay, call me tonight?" She asked.

"Of course. I love you." He told her.

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

She sighed and put her phone down. The next three weeks will be hard.

--

A week later

--

"Miles, it's me. I was just calling to check in, see how you were. I love you. Bye." Miley heard as she listened to her voice mail. She dialed his number and it rang a few times before going to his voice mail.

"Hey babe, I got your message, sorry I missed you. I was at the studio. I guess I'll talk to you later love you, bye." She said then hung up the phone. They hadn't talked much this week, and when they did, it was only for a few minutes then one of had to go. She missed him more then ever.

--

A.N.

This whole story has been in Miley's pov, but I'm switching to Nicks

--

Nick was heard his voice mail go off and got his phone, but before he had the chance to listen to it, he heard his name being called.

He sighed and walked to the back on the buss and saw Joe loving around like a maniac, he seemed to be looking for something.

"What?" nick asked.

"I can't find my tie." he said.

"Joe, you have million ties, just wear one of them." Nick told him.

"Nick, this isn't just a tie, it's my lucky tie, i need it." Joe told him.

"Joe, lucky ties are stupid and I have other things to do, your not the only one performing tonight." He said, sounding much harsher then either of them expected.

"Seesh, what's up your butt?" Jpe asked still searching the back on the bus.

"Nothing." Nick said.

"Dude, I'm your brother, I know when somethings bothering you, so save us both a few minutes and just tell me."

"Me and Miley haven't talked in like a week." He said siting down.

"I heard you talking to her yesterday." Joe said, confused.

"Yeah, but we haven't gotten to talk talk. It's been voice mails and like five minutes conversations,." He explained.

"Well, don't you have free time after the show tonight, we don't have a meet and greet, why don't you call her then?"

"I'll try, but it'll be late and we';ll both be tired." He said.

"Stop being so negative. This relationship is important o you right?" He asked. Nick nodded his head. "And it's important to her." Nick didn't do anything. "Dude, come on, Miley loves you."

"I guess, it';s just hard to believe that she would want to be with someone who's never around." He said looking down."

"Nick, she knows what it's like to be on tour, and it's only two more weeks and we'll be home, but back to my point. If the relationship is important o both of you, then you can put up with being a little tired and talk to each other for fifteen minutes." He said.

"Speaking of relationships, what happened between you and Mandy?" Nick asked. Joe got very quite, but seemed to bounce back after a few seconds.

"You know, she couldn't handle me living the life of a musician." he said.

"Joe, I'm serious." Nick said.

"Well, she kind of broke up with me over the JoJo thing." He said. Nick noticed he sounded upset. "But it's all good little man, I've already got a new potential girlfriend." He said.

"really who?" Nick asked.

"It's a tie between Camille Bell, and Miley's friend Mandy, the brunette." He said.

"Isn't that kind of weird, Mandy and Mandy?" Nick asked.

"Your right, I guess it'll be Camille Bell." Her said.

"Or you can stop dreaming, because Camille Bell is never gonna date you." nick said. Joe put his hand over his heart like Nick had just stabed him. He threw himself on the ground dramatically and pretended to be dead.

"Dude, you have black pants on. Lint" Nick told him getting up and walking to his bunk to get changed for the concert.

"Oh crap!" Joe yelled jumping up and looking at his lower half. Nick laughed.

--

A.N.

This next part is kind of both of their pov

--

Over the next few days Nick tried to make sure and set aside time each day to call Miley. It didn't always work, she was getting more and more busy each day. They agreed that they would have a web cam date, with no interruptions.

SmileySmily: Is online

NickJ: Is online

SmileyMiley: Hi!

NickJ: Hey babe!

SmileyMiley: Ready to turn on the web cams?

NickJ: Yep.

They both turned their web cams on and turned the volume up. Miley smiled and waved, so did he.

"You look gorgeous." He told her looking at her. She had died her hair a few days ago, and he was glad to finally see it.

"Really, the hair color isn't to dark?" She asked, questioning her new look.

"No, I think it really fits you." He said smiling.

"Thanks." She smiled. "You look good too, by the way." She said.

"So what have you been up to?" He asked.

"I've been writing and recording, mostly.Hanging out with Mandy." She told him. "You?"

"Well I've been having to but up with Joe and his obsession with ten thousand bc, hes like crazy for the chick in it. I'm pretty sure he thinks hes gonna marry her." He said laughing.

"Jeez, Mandy just broke up with him, he bounces back fast." She said. Nick had filled her in on Joe's and Mandy's situation during one of their phone conversations.

"I think he still is hung up on her, but is trying to act all manly or whatever." He said.

"Where are you anyways/" She asked.

"I'm in the bus." He told her.

"But it's so quiet, where's Joe and Kev?" She asked.

"Out eating or something." He said.

"Hmm." She said nodding her head.

"So how much to you love me?" He asked.

She pretended to think about it, then stretched her arms out. "This much!" She said smiling at him. "How much to you love me?" She asked after her arms were now placed on her lap.

"I love you tons." He said.

"No, you have to show me." She insisted. He shook his head and stretched out his arms.

"This much."He said. Miley smiled.

They talked for a while longer, then when they both knew their little 'date' would have to end, since it was getting late.

"So, I get home in in nine days." he told her.

"I know, I cant wait." She said excited.

"Me either. I miss you so much." He told her.

"I miss you too." She said smiling sadly.

"SO what are we gonna do when I get home?" He asked.

"Didn't we talk about this a few weeks ago?" Miey asked.

"It's slipped my mind, remind me?" He asked, smiling.

Miley smiled. "We're going to lay on the couch all day." She said.

"And."

"And, we're going to cuddle."

"And"

"And we're going to kiss and hug, and just enjoy being together." She said. He smiled at her.

"God, I miss you." he said.

"I know. I have to get t bed, call me tomorrow?"She asked.

"Of course. night babe."

"Night." She said. "Love you!"

"I love you too!" he said.

They turned off their web cams and fell asleep shortly after.

--

A.N.

So this chapter was kin of, blah. I'm not sure about it. I wanted ti to be more realistic though, and actually have them be separated. since the boys are always touring in real life. I know Miley's in Nashville, filming the Hannah Montana movie, but I don't think I'm going to include that to the story, just because four months apart, would be really boring to write about, in this story at least.

I will be posting a new story very very soon, so be sure to check that out.

Love

Krissi

P.S.

I love Reviews, hint hint


End file.
